Twelve days of Christmas
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: (Sequel to "Blind Love," though you don't have to read the fic to understand this one). Read the full synopsis on Chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: (Sequel to Blind Love, though you don't have to read the fic to understand this one). Beca and Chloe have been married for five years. Unexpected complications prove to be too much to handle for the couple. Divorce seems the only logical thing to do but seeing as it's around Christmas time the last thing they want to do is tell their families the terrible news, so they both to decide that twelve days of pretending to be happy with one another won't change anything. However, the more time they spend together the closer they get, and the more they realize Christmas time truly is a special time of year.

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the sequel (sort of) of "Blind Love." So yeah, this is just giving everyone a feel for what I have planned. Let me know if it's confusing at all with the flashbacks and the present time. I really hope you enjoy it so far and I am super excited to write it. Let me know your thoughts and leave me some feedback! Thanks guys.**

"_Beca, we can't go on doing this anymore."_

"_Doing what?" _

"_Pretending to be happy and in love when we're not."_

"_Chloe…what are you trying to say?" _

"_I…I want a divorce." _

Divorce, a word people use when they want to end their marriage. Divorce was a word Beca had never really thought of. Divorce was what her parents went through when she was young, it was what ruined her life and almost completely pulled her away from ever wanting to commit to someone and get married. Then she met Chloe and completely changed her mind on marriage. Divorce was what couples would go through when they no longer loved each other and up until five days ago, divorce was a word Beca never thought she would hear come from Chloe's mouth.

Yet here she was, sitting at a bar with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other replaying the same conversation in her head over and over again. She wasn't really sure when it had all gone wrong. Actually that was a lie; deep down inside she knew she just never wanted to believe it. Though, maybe if she did believe it, maybe if she didn't just ignore it and assume it would eventually get better. She wouldn't be where she is, sitting at a bar alone, crying over her failed marriage.

Five years. Five years was not long enough to be married to someone as amazing as Chloe. Not when Beca had expected to spend the rest of her life with the woman. Growing old, having kids, raising those kids and then when said kids were old enough to go off to college, they could continue to grow old together.

Instead though, Beca would be growing old alone, without any kids, and without Chloe by her side to keep her company.

Who asks for a divorce two weeks before Christmas though? What kind of human does that sort of thing? What was Beca supposed to tell her family? Her mom, dad and sister all loved Chloe. Hearing the news would break their hearts. How was Beca supposed to break her family's heart right before the holiday that's considered to be "the most wonderful time of the year?"

How could Chloe want to break her heart like that? Christmas was always a special time to them. Not because it was such a lovable holiday, but because they developed so many memories throughout all their Christmas's together, good and bad.

_-Christmas of 2013-_

"_My parents are so excited that we're spending Christmas with them." Chloe looked over at Beca, who had her eyes focused on the dark and snowy road ahead._

"_That's great. Hopefully we make it there in one piece," Beca muttered. She flicked her high beams on and stared intently in front of her. All that could be seen in front of them was white though, everything was covered in white. "That just makes it worse," she sighed._

_Chloe reached over and rested her hand on top of Beca's knee, smiling at her. "You're so cute when you're frustrated," she smirked._

"_Chlo, I'm trying to not get us killed. How is that cute?" Beca groaned._

"_Well for starters, driving with your high beams on isn't helping, so turn them off." Chloe pointed out._

_Beca sighed as she flicked them back off. "Okay, that's a tad better," she mumbled._

"_And it's cute because you're cute, so whatever you do is cute." Chloe smirked._

"_Stop being lame," Beca looked over at her girlfriend and smiled._

"_I can't help it; you just bring out the lameness in me." She stuck her tongue out._

"_Whatever you say Bunbun," Beca laughed as Chloe reached out and playfully smacked her. "Careful, don't hit the driver in a middle of a blizzard!" Beca flinched as Chloe raised her hand one more time._

"_Good point," Chloe laughed. "Though, with the way you drive. I can't see anything terrible happening to us," she grinned._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Beca raised an eyebrow, quickly looking over at the other woman._

"_My eighty year old grandmother drives more hard-core than you do," Chloe giggled._

"_Have you seen the weather outside? It's like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer shit," Beca glared at her._

_Chloe snorted. "I'm just messing babe; I really appreciate how safe of a driver you are." She smiled._

"_Shut up," Beca muttered. _

"_I'm for serious; my family will appreciate you getting us there alive." Chloe leaned over and pressed her lips to Beca's cheek._

"_Well if you keep kissing me that may not happen." Beca blushed as she felt the butterflies rise up in her stomach._

"_Aw, is my kissing distracting you?" Chloe smiled deviously._

"_Chlo…I know that look. Whatever you're thinking, don't." Beca's eyes trailed over to the other woman who suddenly burst out into laughter._

"_Don't worry; I wasn't going to try anything. I just think it's awesome that a year later, we can still give each other butterflies," she smiled._

_Beca looked over at Chloe and gave her a tiny smile. "Yeah," she started. "Yeah it is pretty awesome." Beca removed a hand from the steering wheel and intertwined hers and Chloe's fingers. "And I think ten years from now you'll still have the same effect on me," she whispered. She brought Chloe's hand to her mouth and gently pressed her lips to it._

-Present, 2019-

Beca cussed to herself as she fumbled with her key, standing at her front door. She took a deep breath and finally fit the correct key into the hole. She quietly opened the door and snuck inside. She was just removing her last shoe when a light flicking on startled her.

"Drunk again?" Chloe came down the stairs, glaring at her.

"Does it matter?" Beca sighed. She already knew where the conversation was heading and she was not in the mood for it.

"Of course it matters, it's pretty inconsiderate of you to just go out drinking and not even have the decency to tell me where you are." Chloe finished walking down the stairs and was now standing directly in front of the other woman.

"I'm sorry but I figured you wouldn't really care where I was. I mean you're the one who asked for a divorce, that usually says you don't care about someone anymore," Beca shot out.

Chloe scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You know Beca…" She paused as she stared at the other woman. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled calming her nerves. "Never mind," she shook her head. She turned around and began walking back up the stairs, stopping half way. "We need to talk tomorrow when you're sobered up."

"What's left to talk about, Chloe? A divorce is as far as we can go here, so really what's left that's so important you have to wait until I'm sober to say to me." Beca's heart raced as she waited for the other woman to reply.

"My mom called, we'll talk tomorrow and discuss it." Chloe finished before continuing her way up the stairs.

Beca clenched her fists as she stood perfectly still. The last two days had been really hard on her and having to see Chloe constantly wasn't helping. She was thankful for the spare bedroom in their small two bedroom house. This way, she wasn't forced to sleep in the same room as her too.

Beca slowly stumbled her way up the stairs, holding the rail to help keep her balanced. She approached the spare bedroom and rested her hand on the doorknob, looking behind her at the other room. The room Chloe was currently sleeping in, the room that she and Chloe used to call their own.

She opened the door and gently shut it behind her as she felt tears developing in her eyes. Her heart hurt, and not in a heart attack kind of way. She was heartbroken, she never thought anything could hurt her this bad, but knowing she would be losing the love of her life sure was doing it for her.

She fell forward onto her bed, digging her head into her pillow as she let the tears pour from her. Not crying in front of Chloe was becoming increasingly hard and she swore to herself, she would never let her wife see exactly how much damage she was causing her.

Beca sniffled as she turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. This Christmas was really going to be hard and as much as she wanted to be with her family, she much rather would be with Chloe. Sadly though, that was no longer an option for her.

Beca turned her head and stared at a frame sitting on top of the nightstand. She grabbed it and brought it to her face, staring at it, at how happy she and Chloe had looked in it. A smile crept on her face as the memory of that Christmas had come back into play. It was their first Christmas, and the one Christmas Beca would never forget.

_-Christmas of 2013-_

_Beca shivered and crossed her arms as she stepped out of the car and ran towards the trunk. Chloe laughed as she heard the other woman cussing._

"_What's wrong babe?" Chloe frowned. She approached her girlfriend from behind and wrapped her arms around her._

"_It's fucking freezing outside, that's what's wrong. My tiny body isn't made for this sort of weather." Beca leaned backwards into Chloe's hold._

"_You'll learn to love the snow, I promise. The thing I miss most about living in Chicago is the snow." Chloe mumbled against her cheek. "I remember when I was a kid, my parents used to have to carry me inside if there was snow. I refused to leave, I loved snow…I still do," she sighed. _

_Beca grabbed and unwrapped Chloe's arms, turning around to face her. "What's your favorite part about snow?" She smiled at how happy Chloe had looked._

_Chloe pursed her lips as she thought to herself. "Hm, I honestly can't decide. Everything is amazing about it. I love snowball fights, I love sledding, skiing, I love going for walks and just admiring how beautiful everything looks when it's covered in snow. I love sitting by a fire after coming from outside and drinking hot chocolate." Beca watched as Chloe's eyes lit up as she continued on. "I love Christmas lights, I love when it's cold outside, having someone to keep you warm." She smiled as she felt Beca's hands grab a hold of her waist and pull her in close to her. "I love ice skating, and I especially love building snowmen. But I guess my favorite thing though…" Chloe slowly leaned in, shutting her eyes as she pressed her lips to Beca's._

_She pulled back, smirking. "Is doing this," Chloe grabbed a handful of snow from the back of the car and shoved it down Beca's back._

_Beca jumped out of her skin as she felt the cold sensation slowly melt its way down her back. "Chloe," she yelled. Chloe giggled as she quickly ran away when Beca quickly leapt for her. Beca nearly slipped when she went to grab the redhead, but Chloe had quickly dodged her. She regained her balance and dove right for her, knocking them both into the snow._

_Chloe lied on her back with Beca on top of her. Beca grabbed a huge clump of snow and smashed it over her head. "Beca," Chloe whined. "That's cold." She laughed as she tried to shove the other woman off of her._

"_Nice try, you're not going anywhere." Beca used all her force to keep Chloe in place. Both girls laughed hysterically as they wrestled in the snow. Eventually they both relaxed as they caught their breath. Beca stared into Chloe's eyes, smiling. Snowflakes were rested on her eyelashes, making her eyes that more beautiful. Beca brought her thumb up to Chloe's eyelashes and wiped the snow from them. She smiled as she leaned forward, kissing her. They both lied in the snow as they kissed one another passionately. If it wasn't for the snow and Chloe's mom, things could have heated up quite quickly._

"_Are you girls okay?" Chloe's mom opened the door and watched them. Beca nearly jumped up from Chloe when she heard the other woman._

"_Yeah mom, we're fine sorry." Chloe laughed when she saw Beca's face scrunch in embarrassment._

"_I was worried you two weren't going to make it in time for dinner," Chloe's mom smirked as she watched both women grab their bags from the trunk of the car._

"_It's Christmas Eve; we wouldn't have missed it for anything." Chloe smiled as she approached her mom. She dropped her bags and grabbed her into a hug. "I missed you," Chloe mumbled against her mom's shoulder._

"_I missed you too sweetie. Where's your other half?" She pulled back and smiled as Beca approached her, still embarrassed by what had just happened._

"_Hi Mrs. Beale," Beca stood still in front of her. She could never truly get over how much Chloe looked like her mother. Both had red hair and crystal blue eyes. The only difference was Chloe was much shorter than her mother; she got her height from her father. _

"_Beca, what did I say about calling me that? Call me Joanne." She smiled. "And don't worry about what just happened you two are a couple. I would be worried if you guys didn't do those sorts of things." She held her arms out and waited for Beca to give her a hug._

"_Great," Beca muttered. Chloe laughed and shoved her forward._

"_Quit being a loser," she smiled as she watched her girlfriend and mother hug._

"_I missed you as well, Beca." Joanne pulled back and wiped some snow off of Beca's shoulders. "Now come inside and get warm, everyone is waiting to see you guys!" Joanne moved aside and gestured for both women to enter._

_Beca sighed in relief as she stepped through the door. Something about being with Chloe's family had always felt nice to her. They were all so welcoming and warm. From the second they met Beca they had treated her nothing short of a daughter. Beca truly was excited to officially be a part of their family one day._

-Present-

Beca woke up, her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She groaned as she slowly got out of her bed and headed downstairs. Coffee was the first thing that was on her mind as she headed towards the kitchen. She walked inside and ducked her head when she saw Chloe sitting at the table reading a magazine, sipping on her tea.

"Finally up I see," Chloe muttered as she kept her eyes on the magazine.

"You could say that." Beca rolled her eyes as soon as her back was towards the other woman.

"You reek of cigarettes and beer." Chloe had felt the need to point out.

"Duly noted, thanks for the heads up." Beca sighed. She reached into the top cupboard and grabbed a large mug. She walked over to the coffee pot and began brewing herself some.

"So," Chloe rested her magazine onto the table and finally looked up at Beca. "We need to talk," she finished.

"You can talk; I can't promise I'll listen though." Beca walked over to the sink and turned the water on. She started washing dishes, not wanting to focus on whatever Chloe was about to say to her.

"Typical," Chloe scoffed and shook her head. "My mom called me last night…" Chloe started.

"And how did she take the news?" Beca turned the sink off and finally faced the redhead. She was legitimately curious. Beca knew that Chloe's mom had actually really loved her, and to Beca the feeling was mutual. With Chloe's entire family it was mutual. They had always gotten along and they never once made Beca feel out of place.

"I didn't tell her…" Chloe watched Beca cautiously, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh?" Beca was thrown off by Chloe's reply.

"I wanted to talk to you before we told anyone, assuming you haven't told your family yet."

"I haven't," Beca replied.

"Well I was thinking since it is Christmas time, maybe we could wait till after Christmas to tell them? I know it sounds kind of crazy and what not but my mom was really excited on the phone and she's really looking forward to us coming. I really didn't want to hurt her right before Christmas. I figured you and I have been basically faking this marriage the last nine months, what's another twelve days going to do?" Chloe cleared her throat as she raised the magazine back to her face, not wanting to see Beca's reaction.

"The only reason why I would agree to this is because I really love your family, and my family really loves you. I don't think it's right we break the news to them this close to Christmas." There was that feeling again, Beca's heart breaking all over again.

"So what do you think then? Think you could pretend to love me for another twelve days or is that going to be too hard for you?" The hurt in Chloe's voice was clear, and stabbed Beca right in her heart.

Pretend to love her? Beca never pretended to love Chloe. Beca had loved Chloe for the last six years and that had never once come close to changing. Even now, when Chloe turned into a cold hearted bitch towards her, Beca still loved her. She would love Chloe Mitchell until the day she died.

"Fine," Beca muttered. "I'll call my mom and dad later on today and let them know we'll be coming this weekend." Beca turned away from Chloe as she felt the tears coming back to haunt her once again.

"So what, four days with your mom, four days with your dad and then four days with my parents?" Chloe asked.

"That's what we usually do is it not?" Beca brought her thumb to her eyes and wiped the tears that were creeping out the corners of them.

"Okay, I'll let my mom know as well then." Chloe got up from the table and watched Beca closely as Beca continued to stand with her back facing her. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well this was a fun chat. I'll see you after work," Chloe sighed. She then walked out of the room leaving Beca alone, crying once again.

Chloe wiped a tear as she quickly walked up the stairs, far away from Beca. She ran into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. As she turned the sink on to wash her face, the engagement ring on her finger caught her eyes. She pulled it off and stared at it, a tiny smile moulded her face as she thought back to the day Beca had given it to her.

_-Christmas 2013-_

_Chloe tossed in her bed as she heard a loud noise in the room she and Beca were sharing. She reached her arm out and went to grab a hold of her girlfriend. Her eyes snapped open when she felt nothing beside her. She looked around the room as she heard another loud bang._

"_What the hell?" Chloe rubbed her eyes, still being confused by where the noise was coming from. She took her time as she sat up in bed, throwing her legs over the edge. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Another loud bang nearly made her jump. She looked over at the window across from the bed, and saw snow all over it. Chloe slowly approached it, jumping back when a snowball hit it. She stood in front of it and barely could see outside from all the snow covering it. She sighed as she unlocked the top of it and pulled it open. Sticking her head outside she nearly fell out when she saw what was in front of her._

"_Merry Christmas Chloe," Beca smiled as she looked up at her girlfriend._

_Two snowmen stood in front of her, holding a banner. Chloe squinted as she read over it. Her heart jumped out of her chest when she realized what it had said._

"_Merry Christmas me, Bunbun?" was written in red on it. _

_A huge grin took up Chloe's face as she backed away from the window. She quickly opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She slipped on the first pair of boots she found and ran outside, forgetting about a jacket. Beca grinned when she saw Chloe running towards her. Her grin quickly disappeared when Chloe tackled her into the snow, making them both go flying._

"_Ouch," Beca groaned. "We really need to stop doing that." She breathed out as she felt the weight of the other woman on top of her. Chloe pulled back and quickly kissed her, not allowing her to say anymore._

"_So is that a no? I've never done this before and without actual words coming from your mouth, I can only assume the worst." Beca mumbled against her lips._

"_Shut up," Chloe choked out laughter. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Chloe kissed her again and again with each yes that escaped her lips._

_Beca's heart leapt in joy when it had really hit her. Chloe had said yes, Chloe was now her fiancé._

_Chloe finally broke the kiss and got up from Beca, pulling her up. Beca shook all the snow off of her and reached into her jacket pocket._

"_So this is part of the package deal I guess?" Beca pulled out a box and opened it, holding it in front of Chloe. Chloe's eyes sparkled as she stared at the ring in front of her. Tears fell from her eyes when she grabbed Beca once again and hugged her tightly._

"_Chlo, I can't breathe. We won't be able to get married if I'm dead," Beca choked out. Chloe pulled back and smacked her._

"_You're not allowed to propose to me and then die on me. I'll kill you myself if you do that," she grinned._

_Beca shook her head. "I plan on being with you for sixty more years before I even think of drying, don't worry." She smirked._

_Chloe grabbed her once again, and kissed her. Her breath hitched as she felt Beca's hands tug her closer, wrapping themselves around her waist._

"_Oh my god," a voice snapped them both from their thoughts. They both looked back and saw Chloe's mother standing at the front door again. "It's about damn time," Joanne ran down the steps to both girls._

"_Mom," Chloe laughed._

"_What? A year is a long time for someone as impatient as me, someone who is extremely excited for another daughter." She smiled as she grabbed both Beca and Chloe into a hug._

_The three of them hugged before Chloe pulled back and broke away. She looked behind her, back at the snowmen._

"_I can't believe you proposed to me using a pun," she shook her head. _

_Beca smirked. "I got mad moves, yo." She stuck her tongue out._

"_You do," Chloe whispered as she once again closed the distance between them, kissing her. "That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you," she pulled back and smiled. "I love you so much Beca Eugene Mitchell."_

_Beca scrunched her face. "Really? You middle named me?" She laughed. "I love you too Chloe Patricia Beale. Forever and always until the day I die, I will always love you." Beca grabbed Chloe and pulled her towards her, pressing their lips together again._

_That was the moment Beca promised herself she would spend the rest of her life showing Chloe just how much she meant to her, and really, she meant it. Though sometimes in life things happen and things change, whether you see it coming or not and if you don't catch it in time, it could take you by surprise and ruin what you thought would last forever._

**A/N: I know it probably hurts and a lot of you are sad, but I promise it will get better. They will have a happy ending (obviously). Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca huffed as she tossed her heavy loaded suitcase into the trunk of their car. She looked through the back window and saw Chloe sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed. Driving from Atlanta to Virginia was going to be roughly eight hours and Chloe and Beca hadn't spent more than an hour in the same room together in the last few months. Beca really didn't want to think of the percussions that would be coming her way, but she knew to prepare herself for the worst.

She got into the car and started it. She looked over at Chloe and sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Chloe answered shortly as she continued to stare ahead. Beca frowned as she reversed out of their driveway.

Beca's eyes remained on the road ahead but her mind remained on Chloe. Last time they were driving to see their families they were still happy, Chloe had still loved her. The difference between now and six years ago were drastic and truly, it had hurt Beca to think about. Though as much as she tried, her mind always found its way back to the past, to their old ways, to the days they were happy and in love. Not to say Beca wasn't still in love with Chloe, because she was. It was Chloe who had fallen out of love with her, which hit her ten times harder than she could ever imagine.

"So," Chloe eventually broke the silence an hour later. Beca tensed as she waited for the redhead to continue on with what she was going to say. "I need to stop for a pee break if you don't mind," she finished.

Beca rolled her eyes. "We just left," she sighed.

"So? Is there a written rule saying you can't pee an hour after leaving the house?" Chloe glared at her.

"I'll stop the next exit," she muttered. Beca didn't want to start a fight so she immediately shut her mouth.

Chloe continued to stare ahead as thoughts travelled through her mind. She looked next her and stared at the two men in the car beside them. Her mind instantly recalled a fond memory of hers and Beca's past.

"Remember the game we invented when we first got married, to make the drive go by faster?" Chloe looked over at Beca.

Beca nearly swerved off the road, the shock that Chloe had something to say to her aside from yelling was unexpected. She looked over at Chloe and slowly nodded her head in confusion.

"I do. We called it "Guess their backstory." You invented it to help keep me awake at the wheel." She looked away as couldn't help but smirk when she thought of the game and the first time they had played it.

_-Christmas 2014-_

_Beca could feel her eyes drooping as she stared blankly at the road ahead of her. They had been driving for four hours and she found herself growing tired and bored._

"_Are you okay babe? Do you want to pull over?" Chloe looked over at her wife and noticed she looked tired and out of it._

_Beca shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up. "I'm fine, it just gets boring staring ahead of you for this long," Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled._

_Chloe frowned in concern. "Well why don't we play a game to keep you entertained?" She suggested._

_Beca shook her head. "There are no fun car games to play. None that I find fun anyway," she finished._

"_Well why don't we invent one then?" Chloe asked cheerfully._

"_We're just going to pull a game out of our asses, just like that?" Beca smirked._

_Chloe scrunched her face as she tried hard to come up with an idea for a new game. She looked around at license plates, the color of cars and the passengers. A huge smile moulded her face when she looked into the car beside her and saw that there were four young passengers, three guys and one girl. The guy driving was banging his head as though he was at a rock concert._

"_I have an idea," Chloe perked up. She looked back at Beca and bit her lip. "Guess their back stories." She pointed to the car beside them, filled with the four passengers. Beca raised an eyebrow as she saw the guy driving, rocking out._

"_He's a douchebag?" She suggested. Chloe barked out laughter and softly hit her wife._

"_No for real Beca, where do you think they're going and how do you think they know each other?" Chloe pointed back to them. She wanted to do anything to keep Beca entertained and really, this game actually seemed quite fun._

_Beca pursed her lips as she kept glancing over at them, even going as far to drive the same speed as them so that she could find out more._

"_Okay, I got one." She looked over at Chloe and smiled. "They're all in a band and they're driving to a show they have out of town that the girl in the car found for them," she finished._

_Chloe nodded. "Seem legit. Okay, how about…Who, why, what, where and when?" Chloe asked. "We already have what and where, so who, why and when is left." Chloe was actually finding the game entertaining the more she added to it._

_Beca continued to drive and glance over at them. She saw the girl in the front grab the drivers hand and hold it. "Okay, they're definitely a couple." She used her thumb to point at them. "The other two are just friends and I'm pretty sure the guy with the hat either likes the girl or the guy, because I think I saw him roll his eyes when the girl grabbed the driver's hand." Beca smirked._

"_Okay, if you're paying attention to that small of detail that worries me because you sort of need to focus on the road." Chloe giggled and shook her head. "Okay so why and when, go." _

"_Hmm, okay." Beca continued to think as she continued to take glimpses at them. "Why is obviously because they're all hoping to make it big in the music industry." Beca bit her lip and she thought of the last question. She suddenly jolted up and smiled. "I got it! The where is…the three guys have been best friend's since…college and then they put out a wanted ad for a lead singer and that's how they found the girl. Then the driver and the girl had a one night drunken stand that turned into way more." Beca smiled proudly at herself._

"_Nice one," Chloe nodded. She then looked around for another car. Just as if on cue, the car filled with the four people beside them passed and another was now driving beside them, two females inside. "Okay, go. Who, what, where, when and why," she looked over at Beca._

_Beca looked over at both girl's and immediately came up with an answer. "They're best friends on a road trip. That's the who and what." Beca continued to think hard, scrunching her brows as she concentrated. "Where is they're going to Florida. Why is because one of them just got out of a very serious relationship and the other thought it would be a good idea to get away for a while. The when is they've been best friends since they were young." Beca nodded as she looked over at Chloe smiling once again._

_She raised an eyebrow when she saw Chloe thinking to herself. "What?" She asked._

"_I think you're wrong." Chloe shrugged._

"_Okay, what do you think?" Beca smirked as she waited for the girl to give her answer._

"_Who is they're a couple. What is they're on their way to go visit one of their parents for the holiday's. Why is because one of the mothers of them adores the daughter's girlfriend. Where is they're going to Chicago. The when is they met three years ago, and slowly fell in love with one another though the one used to be a total commitment phobe. The why is because they're madly in love with one another, and the one driving to go see the other's parent is extremely amazing? Then the one sitting in the passenger seat is head over heels in love with the one driving and will do anything for her until the day either of them dies?" Chloe breathed out and looked over at Beca, giving her a small smile._

"_Hmm, sounds oddly familiar…Did you get that from a book or something?" She smirked._

"_Shut up," Chloe giggled. "Seriously though Beca, I love you so much for doing this for me. I know my mom is incredibly thankful and can't wait to see us both." Chloe reached over and grabbed her wife's hand. "You're amazing and as long as we're both living, I will do everything in my power to remind you of it." She leaned into Beca and gently brushed her lips against her cheek._

_Beca blushed and cleared her throat. "I love you too, Chloe. I promise to make these road trips every Christmas with you as long as we're both able to drive. Then when we can't, our kids will be the ones driving us." She smirked._

"_Sounds good babe," Chloe nodded and squeezed the other woman's hand. "I can't wait." Chloe smiled lovingly at her wife._

-Present Christmas 2019-

Beca could feel knots form in her stomach as she pulled into her mother's driveway. She had no idea how both she and Chloe were going to act around her, last time they had seen her was about six months ago when they were still happy. Now they would be forced to act happy, and nothing hurt worse than the thought of acting happy with the woman she loved.

"So," Chloe turned to face Beca. "We go in there and act how we acted last Christmas. No questions asked, and if there are any, deny them and smile." She stared at Beca intently.

Beca sighed. "I got it," she frowned.

"What?" Chloe arched an eyebrow when she saw the girl frowning.

Beca quickly shook her head. "Nothing, I agreed."

"Yeah but you're frowning, do you not think this is something you can do?" Chloe curiously asked.

"No," Beca started. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Chloe asked impatiently.

Beca stared at her wife, wanting to speak up. She wanted to tell her that they shouldn't have to pretend to be happy and they should just be happy, how they used to be. But she knew better, she knew it would only cause arguments and that wasn't a good idea to do right before they were supposed to see her mother.

"Nothing, let's go." Beca replied softly.

She smiled at Chloe before exiting the car and making her way to the trunk. She grabbed hers and Chloe's bag and started to walk with them both. Chloe quickly followed her. "I can take my own bag." She went to grab it but Beca quickly moved backwards.

"It's okay babe, I'll take your bag in for you." She smiled. Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow and was about to reply when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite lesbian couple," A short woman with dark hair that was nearly black stood by the front door, arms on her hips. "Come give me a hug before I drop dead from old age." She impatiently replied, smiling.

Beca rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps and stood in front of her mother. "Do you always have to be so dramatic, mom?" Beca dropped the bags and fulfilled her mother's wishes, and hugged her.

"Chloe, get your ass over here and join in." She waved the other woman down. Chloe took a deep breath before jogging her way up the stairs.

"Hey Barb," she replied sweetly. She approached the other woman and was immediately grabbed into a hug, being tightly pressed against Beca.

"Oh how I missed you both," Barb tightened her hold on them. She released them both, smiling. "Do me a favor Beca, take yours and Chloe's bags up to the spare bedroom. We have a lot of catching up to do," she winked.

Beca stood still. "Aren't we sleeping on the mattress in the basement?" Beca asked nervously. She and Chloe hadn't shared a bed in months, and she was expecting to sleep on the couch while Chloe slept on the mattress. If they were in the basement, there was a lesser chance of anyone catching them sleeping apart.

"No, your sister is going to take the basement this year with Garry. We discussed it and decided it would be best to start switching every year so you two aren't always stuck in the cold dark basement," she smiled.

"But we like the basement, we really don't mind mom." Beca started to panic.

"Beca, it's not fair to have to sleep in the basement every year. You two will take the bedroom upstairs and that's that." She glared at her daughter.

"But mom…" Beca started.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? Is there something I'm missing?" Barb raised an eyebrow.

Chloe quickly cut in. "Not at all, you know your daughter, always hates change." She lied.

Barb intensely stared both girls down. She sighed and nodded. "Good point sweetie. Well go bring your bags upstairs so we can start getting caught up. We only have four days together and I want to make the most out of them."

Beca rolled her eyes and she grabbed both bags once again and just as she was about to walk away, she was stopped by her mother again. "Beca, aren't you forgetting something?" She smiled.

"Um…no?" Beca scrunched her face and look around the floor, thinking she dropped something. She looked back at her mom who was pointing up to the ceiling. Beca's eyes grew wide when she saw she was standing under mistletoe.

"Mom…" Beca started.

"Don't mom me, rules are rules." She looked over at Chloe and gestured back towards Beca. Chloe stood still as she stared at the other woman, then at Beca. "Well what? Have you two forgotten how to kiss?" She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Mom, please stop." Beca groaned.

"Stop acting like children. It's tradition." Barb replied, growing increasingly annoyed.

"Since when?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Mistletoe has been around for years and years, oh lovely daughter of mine."

"I meant since when do you even hang this shit up?" Beca scoffed.

"Seriously, what is going on with you two?" She looked back and forth between both women. Without thinking twice Chloe quickly dove for Beca and kissed her hard on the lips, throwing Beca backwards in shock. Beca could feel her heart speed up as she felt Chloe's lips on hers. Kissing her again felt new, it felt natural and it felt right. As quickly as it happened though, it had ended.

Chloe pulled back and cleared her throat. "Nothing, Beca is just grumpy. Isn't that right babe?" She asked the other woman, smiling.

Beca sighed and slowly nodded. "I'm just tired from the long drive," she muttered.

"Well then, both of you take your bags in and you can take a quick nap. Dinner is in an hour and a half. I'll come get you when it's ready," Barb smiled.

"Fine," Beca nodded, replying through gritted teeth. She slowly walked inside, making her way upstairs. Chloe followed quickly behind her, feeling nervous about sharing a room with her wife. There was no getting out of it though, especially with Beca's mom being so adamant on it. One thing was for sure. These twelve days were going to be a lot harder than either of them expected and they really weren't half as prepared as they thought they were.

A large smile formed on Barb's face as she watched both women disappear up the stairs. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"Hey, it's Barb." She replied cheerfully. "Just thought I should let you know that operation "Get Beca and Chloe back together" is a go," she smirked. "They have no idea what's in store for them."

"Okay, perfect. Keep me posted." The woman replied.

"I will don't worry. I should go though, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you then." The woman replied.

Barb hung up and smiled proudly at herself as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She walked inside and gently shut the door behind her. She looked upstairs and sighed in content, knowing very well what she was doing to both women, and not caring one bit. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let her daughter lose the best thing to ever happen to her. Not now, and not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca laid on her side of the bed as her eyes remained wide open. She wasn't sure how long they had been upstairs for but being this close to Chloe again was exciting her, but at the same time was awkward for her. She finally declared defeat on taking any sort of nap and quietly got out of the bed she and Chloe were sharing.

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw a tall man with greyish brown hair sitting, reading the newspaper. He looked up and his big green eyes sparkled when he saw Beca.

"Beca," he greeted her excitedly. He got up and quickly approached her. She smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Dave," she replied. "Long time no see."

"It is indeed. How have you been doing?" He pulled back and looked her up and down. "You look exhausted?" He frowned.

"I am. A long drive can do that to you," she shrugged.

"Good point. Well come sit down, did you want a cup of coffee?" Dave smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great actually." Beca pulled out the chair beside the one that Dave was sitting in and sat down. "So how's work?" Beca looked back and watched as the man poured her a cup.

"Oh it's busy. These new cars don't last as long as they used to, you know?" He looked back and smiled at her.

"I don't know, but I'll pretend for your sake I do." She smirked as she accepted the mug from Dave. She looked ahead and smiled when she saw a picture of her mother, Dave, Chloe and her hanging on the wall from her mother and Dave's wedding day. "I remember that day like yesterday," she pointed to it.

"As do I," he smiled. He retook his seat beside Beca. "You and Chloe had just started dating; I remember how nervous you were to ask her to come with you." He laughed when he saw Beca scrunch her face in embarrassment.

"Don't remind me. That was one of the most awkward conversations we've had to this day," she shuddered as thought back to it.

_-2013-_

_Beca paced nervously around her studio as she waited for Chloe to arrive. She grabbed her phone and read 3:08Pm. Chloe was supposed to have been there at 2:30Pm. She was starting to worry. Just as she was about to call her, there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened it, smiling when she saw the redhead standing in front of her._

"_Hey," Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca's cheek. "Sorry I'm late. Work was crazy busy." Chloe sighed._

"_It's okay; I was just about to call you actually." Beca smiled and moved to the side, allowing the other woman to enter._

"_How was your day?" Chloe removed her shoes and grabbed Beca's hand, leading her to the couch. Both women sat down. Chloe leaned herself into Beca's side. _

_Beca nervously wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "It was okay, just had a meeting with my staff to discuss a possible karaoke night." Beca used her hand to tap her leg._

"_Are you okay?" Chloe watched in amusement as Beca continued to play drums on her knee._

_Beca cleared her throat. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." She gave Chloe a small smile._

_Chloe's smile dropped and she stared at Beca intently. "No you're not. What's wrong?" Chloe shifted her body so that she was facing the other woman._

_Beca shook her head. "Nothing," she replied._

"_Beca…" Chloe's heart gradually sped up as she saw how nervous the other woman looked. "Talk to me," she pressed on._

_Beca bit her lip as she stared at the other woman. She let out a long exaggerated breath before finally getting the courage to speak up. "I need to talk to you…" She started._

_Chloe quickly stood up from the couch nearly knocking Beca over. "Oh my god, you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" _

_Beca's jaw dropped as she quickly followed the redhead's actions by standing up. "Chloe…" She started but was cut off by the other woman._

"_We've only been dating a month. I've done everything to make sure we move slowly, I don't get it!" Chloe could feel the frustration build up._

"_Chloe can you let me talk?" Beca was waving her hands in front of her to get the woman's attention._

"_No. There's no need, I don't need to hear anything else!" Chloe huffed. She started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Beca, who grabbed a hold of her arm._

"_Jesus Christ. I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to my mom's wedding, not break up with you!" Beca's chest heaved in and out as she stared her down._

"_Oh…" Was all Chloe could say as she remained still and silent._

"_Yeah," Beca replied nervously. She had not expected the conversation to go the route it had taken._

"_Well why were you being so awkward about it? You had me so worried," Chloe frowned._

"_Because…" Beca started. "It's not until December, which is nine months from now…" _

"_And?" Chloe raised an eyebrow._

"_And…" Beca took a deep breath and quickly spoke as she exhaled. "IWasn'tSureIfYouWouldSayYesBecauseIt'sSoFarAwayAn dMaybeYou'reHavingSecondThoughtsAboutUsWhichWouldS uckBecauseIReallyLikeYou," she finished with a long breath._

_Chloe stared at the other woman, comprehending everything she had just said. A grin slowly appeared on her face. "You're so fucking adorable," she grabbed the other woman and wrapped her arms around her._

"_Why?" Beca whined._

"_Because you got so scared to ask me such a question with an obvious answer," Chloe mumbled against her neck. She pulled back and stared at Beca. "Of course I would want to go with you. I told you I was in love with you, why would I be having second thoughts, you goof?" Chloe smirked._

_Beca shrugged. "I don't know, I just really like you…I'm always worried of screwing this up," she sighed._

_Chloe grabbed Beca by her cheeks and slowly leaned into her, pressing their lips together. She smiled as she pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Beca, there's nothing you could do in a million years to push me away and make me not like you," Chloe whispered._

_Beca swallowed her saliva and blushed at the other woman's words. "Really?" She squealed, quickly clearing her throat. "Really?" She repeated._

_Chloe giggled. "Really," she softly replied. She then leaned back into her once again and kissed her, deepening the kiss as she dug her finger tips into Beca's waist, tugging her ever so slightly closer to her. "Except cheating," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips_

_Beca choked out laughter and shook her head. "You'll never have to worry about me cheating. I already have the perfect girl, there's nothing more I need." She pulled back and smiled._

"_Good," Chloe whispered right before kissing Beca once again, leading her over to the couch as she did so. "Then you'll never have to worry about losing me."_

-Present 2019-

"Beca?" Dave snapped her from her thoughts as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Beca," he smirked when he saw he had finally caught her attention.

"Sorry," Beca mumbled.

"I thought I lost you," He laughed. "Are you okay? You seemed really lost in thought just now," his smile faded into a frown.

Beca nodded. "I'm fine; just have some thing on my mind." Truth was Beca wasn't fine, whatsoever. She had no one to talk to about what she was going through except for Jesse who was all the way back in Atlanta. Truth was Beca could have really used someone to talk to, to cry to. But in reality, the only person she wanted to do those things with is Chloe and since that wasn't going to happen ever again, she swallowed her feelings and replaced whatever sadness she had inside of her with a smile.

"Okay, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk." Dave stared at her intently.

"I know," Beca sighed. "Thanks Dave," she smiled. Dave nodded and grabbed his newspaper once again, reading over it.

Beca cocked her head towards the hallway when she heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. Chloe waltzed her way into the kitchen, yawning.

"Well that nap helped more than I thought it would," she sighed.

"Well hello Chloe." Dave placed his paper down again and stood up, walking over to her. Chloe smiled as she accepted the man's hug.

"How are you Dave?" She enquired. Dave pulled back and sighed.

"You know, tired, getting old. The usual," he smirked.

"Well I hope that changes sometime soon for you," Chloe giggled.

Beca watched in amazement at how Chloe was acting. If Beca didn't know what was actually going on between them, she would have believed Chloe was legitimately happy.

"Coffee?" Dave asked.

Chloe nodded. "Sounds amazing, but sit down. I'll go grab it." Chloe went to walk to the kitchen but was stopped abruptly when Beca got up from her chair.

"I'll get it for you, Chlo." She walked past the other woman making Chloe have to do a double take.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took her seat across from Beca, beside Dave.

"So how are you girl's doing? We haven't heard much from you lately." Dave looked back and forth between them both.

"Good," they both quickly replied at the same time.

"That's good, anything new I'm missing out on?" He smiled.

"Nope, nothing I can think of." Chloe shrugged. Beca walked back over with her cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Chloe replied.

Dave raised an eyebrow at them both. "Something is off with you two," he looked at them both.

"Why would you say that?" Chloe tensed her entire body.

"It just is, I can tell." He continued to stare them both down.

Beca scoffed. "Quit being an ass, Dave."

"I'm not!" Dave shot out. "Something is going on. Last time you two were here for Christmas you both wouldn't spend more than a minute apart from one another. Just now Beca spent almost thirty minutes with me before you came downstairs. Then when Beca just brought you your coffee, you just said "Thank you," which is normal, for everyone else. Not you two though, you two are far too affectionate with one another for a simple thank you. So…" He trailed off. "What gives?"

Beca kept her eyes focused on her coffee cup, refusing to make eye contact with him, knowing how right he was. Chloe cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just woke up and I feel a bit out of it is all." She smiled. She reached her hand across the table and grabbed Beca's from her mug. Beca looked up and saw the other woman smiling at her. Chloe softly brushed her thumb against the back of her hand and looked over at Dave. "Everything is fine," she reassured him.

Both of them felt a familiar feeling in their stomach's as they continued to hold one another's hand. They hadn't given any means of affection in a long while, and had forgotten how nice it felt when they did so. Chloe looked back at Beca, and for the first time in four months, she gave her wife a genuine smile.

Beca's eyes sparkled as a small smile formed on her face. She almost lost herself in Chloe's eyes for a good ten seconds before she shook her head and cleared her throat, looking back at Dave. "So where's mom?" She asked.

"Did I hear that correctly, did I hear my name? Is my beautiful daughter actually wondering where I am?" A woman chimed in as she walked up the basement stairs.

"No, I don't recall saying your name." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe giggled and shook her head. "She's lying, she totally asked for you." Chloe looked over at Beca who had her face scrunched.

"She does love me!" Barb approached her daughter and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She looked down at the table and noted that both girls were holding hands.

"Mom," Beca whined. She looked over at Chloe and smirked when she saw her laughing.

Beca couldn't believe how just one small form of human contact between the two of them helped ease a tiny amount of tension between them both. Chloe hadn't laughed in front of Beca in…well in reality she couldn't tell anyone how long it's been because she couldn't remember.

"Stop being such a baby. You're thirty-one now; your dear mother is getting old. You should be taking advantage of my kisses while you still can," she huffed.

"Please woman, you'll outlive us all and then some." Dave chimed in making everyone laugh. Barb cocked an eyebrow at Dave.

"Careful oh wonderful husband of mine, you may be proven correct later tonight if you keep it up." She smirked. Dave laughed and shook his head.

"I look forward to it," he winked.

"Gross," Beca muttered. Chloe laughed and squeezed Beca's hand reassuringly, making them both jolt in shock. They looked at one another in surprise. Chloe without thinking twice released Beca's hand and pulled back. Beca had to keep herself from protesting, almost forgetting the reality of the situation. She sighed and looked back at her mother.

"So where is Emily?" Beca looked back at her mother, who was grabbing plates from the cupboard.

"She should be here any minute," Barb smiled. "Be a dear, would you and Chloe mind setting the table in the dining room?" She asked.

Both women nodded and got up from the table, walking over to Barb. They grabbed the plates and headed towards the dining room. When they were out of earshot, Barb snapped her fingers at her husband.

"Well?" She asked.

"I got them to hold hands?" He replied, hoping it was enough.

"Oh big deal, holding hands is nothing! We need more," she whined in a hushed tone.

"Patience," Dave got up from his seat. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry so much. I have a feeling everything will work itself out by the end of the holidays."

"How are you so sure?" She muffled into his chest.

Dave gestured his head towards the dining room, indicating for his wife to watch them closely.

Beca placed the forks down as Chloe was across from her placing the knives beside them. She looked up at Chloe and had caught her staring. Both of their eyes fixed on each other as they finished placing the utensils down. Beca couldn't stop a smile creeping up the corner of her lips as she watched Chloe. The redhead placed her last knife down and looked up, smiling back at Beca, letting herself get lost even if it was just for a moment, wanting to feel like it was back to the old days, to the days when they were still happy.

"See that? You can tell they still love each other, just by how they look at one another. They just don't realize it yet…they will eventually though." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Barb, Dave, Chloe and Beca all sat around the table as they waited patiently for Emily to show up. Everyone looked over at Beca when they heard a loud grumble come from her stomach.

"Someone is a tad hungry," Barb smiled.

"Just a bit," Beca muttered as she held onto her stomach, attempting to keep it from making any more loud outbursts.

"Well why didn't you make yourself a snack?" Barb asked.

"Because I wanted to save room for the good stuff," Beca shrugged.

"Because no one's meals will ever be as yummy as mommy's?" Barb smirked.

"Mom," Beca whined. "You're the worst." She shook her head.

Chloe laughed as she watched both women. She always felt entertained at Beca's mom's house, because of how much Barb would bug Beca.

"Can you stop looking at me like that? I hate when you do that," Beca groaned when she saw the smirk remain on her mother's face.

Chloe scoffed. "Are you actually giving your mother hell for smirking? Where do you think you get your signature smirk from?" Chloe laughed when she saw Beca's jaw drop.

"Are you actually taking her side?" She asked shocked.

Chloe nodded. "I am indeed," she giggled.

Beca felt the same signature smirk creep up her face as she stared at the other woman. All four of them suddenly looked at the front door when they heard knocking. Barb got up from her seat and quickly approached the door, followed by Beca and Chloe.

"Hi Sweetie," Barb smiled when she saw a tall woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes standing in front of her.

"Hey mom," she grabbed her mother and hugged her. She then pulled back and smiled at Beca and Chloe.

"Well, well if it isn't the best sister's in the world," the girl smiled.

"Hey Em," Beca grinned as she approached her sister. "I missed you," she hugged her.

"I missed you too. You as well, Chloe get your cute little ass over here," Emily looked back at the redhead. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Hi Emily," she chuckled.

"How are you both doing?" Emily pulled back and stared at them.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and then back at Emily. "We're fine, just been working a lot." Beca lied.

"I see, and I hope you're still finding time for each other then?" She asked hopeful.

"What?" Beca nearly choked on her sister's words.

"Well if you're working a lot, I hope you two still make time for each other." Emily repeated.

"Oh yeah, we make loads of time. No issues there," Beca chuckled nervously.

"That's good. It's important to make as much time for each other as possible. Garry is always working, but when he gets home he one hundred percent dedicates his time to me," Emily smiled.

"Where is hairy Garry anyways?" Beca asked in an attempt to change the conversation, but also being genuinely curious.

"Right there," Emily pointed outside the front door. Just as she said so, a very tall, muscular man with dark red hair walked in.

"I swear to god if you don't stop calling me that, I'm going to kill you and dispose of your body so that it's never found." He huffed as she dropped the bags to the ground.

"Oh come on, you love that nickname." Beca smirked. She then approached and hugged him.

"I hate that nickname," he corrected her as he pulled away. "You come up with the worst nicknames ever," he laughed.

"Doesn't she?" She chimed in, bring all eyes to her.

"What? What names do I call you that are so bad?" Beca scoffed.

"Really?" Chloe stared at Beca in shock. "How about "Drop dead redhead?" or "Blowy Chloe?" I can go on if you like," Chloe smirked. "Oh and then the worst of them all "Bunbun," how did I forget that?" She finished. Chloe was in shock at how she was acting towards Beca, the fact it was coming natural and not forced was really starting to freak her out. _What is going on with me?_

"Blowy Chloe?" Barb looked at both women, eyes wide.

"No mom, not like that!" Beca shook her head. "We played a game with Aubrey and Jesse once, and Chloe had to race Aubrey by blowing a penny across the floor," she laughed when she saw her mother's face scrunch in confusion. Beca looked back at Chloe. "I thought you loved Bunbun?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Beca, you knew I hated it since the first time we met and you called me it." Chloe crossed her arms as she thought back to their first encounter, to the time they first met, and their first time being together…even if it was a drunken mistake that she still couldn't remember to this day. Beca however, Beca remembered it like it was just yesterday and it's something she would remember until the day she died.

_-November 2012-_

_Chloe stumbled her way over to the bar, where Beca was currently standing behind, working. She patiently waited for the other woman to notice her._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Ginny Weasley herself!" Beca smirked as she made her way over to the other woman. "Long time no see; it's been what, an hour?"_

"_It's actually been two hours," she corrected her "And that's a new one, never got that one before." Chloe giggled. _

"_I can introduce you to lots of new things if you like?" Beca winked. _

"_Wow, you really don't give up do you?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I told you…" Beca cut her off._

"_I know you're in a very committed relationship. I get it." Beca sighed._

"_Aw don't pout," Chloe jokingly frowned. "There's plenty of women here tonight you can take home with you."_

"_Yeah, but this is my first time getting shot down, you're sort of killing my ego here. I don't think I'll ever be able to hit on another woman again as long as I live!" She replied dramatically._

_Chloe laughed and shook her head. "You really are something else, Beca." She smiled as she stared the other woman down. "Anyways," Chloe had to keep herself from admiring the other woman. Something about her was definitely catching her attention and while she felt curious about it, she knew it only screamed trouble. "Can I get four shots of rum please?" She smiled sweetly._

"_Anything for the beautiful redhead," Beca winked and nodded. She then left to go pour the shots. Chloe couldn't help but keep her eyes attached to Beca as she watched her with intensity. How quickly she moved, the way she tossed the bottle of rum into the air and then catching it. Everything she was doing was making her intrigued, and Chloe couldn't help but feel a tiny attraction to her._

_Beca came back with the shots and placed them in front of her. "It's on the house," she smiled._

_Chloe quickly shook her head. "No way, that's too much. Let me pay for it." Chloe went to grab money from her clutch but was abruptly stopped by Beca's hand on hers._

"_I said it was on the house," she repeated. Chloe looked down at Beca's hand placed on hers. She felt an electric rush from the skin to skin contact._

_Chloe cleared her throat and nodded. "Fine, but at least let me tip you." She pouted._

"_I can think of a way you could tip me," Beca smirked._

"_You're ruthless," Chloe giggled. She pulled some cash from her clutch and left it on the bar. "I'll see you later," she smiled. She then grabbed the shots and slowly walked off, looking behind her one last time as she did so._

_Beca sighed as she watched the other woman. She couldn't get over how perfect she was, and how Beca didn't know anything about her yet she could already tell she was crushing hard._

_The rest of the night flew by and before Beca knew it, it was near closing time and her shift was over. She waved Luke over._

"_Ready to go home?" He smiled as he approached the bar._

_Beca nodded. "More than you'll ever know," she sighed. "Would you mind finishing up here?" She asked._

"_Not at all, what the boss lady wants, the boss lady gets." He smirked._

"_Duly noted," Beca laughed. She grabbed everything she left behind the bar and made her way to the back._

_Before leaving, Beca decided to use the washroom seeing as she had a tiny full bladder from her long shift. She walked inside and grabbed the first stall she could find._

_As she exited, she was stopped abruptly by someone standing in front of her. Beca looked up and raised an eyebrow when she saw a familiar redhead._

"_Chloe, can I help you?" Beca asked. She made her way around her and approached the sink. _

"_Are you done your shift?" Chloe asked. Beca could tell she was drunk by the way she was standing, barely holding her own._

"_I am I've been here nearly twelve hours. I would like to go home and relieve some stress before I have to come back in here tomorrow morning," she sighed._

_Beca jolted up when she felt Chloe approach her from behind, pressing the front of her body to her back. Chloe smoothly leaned into Beca's ear. "Maybe I can help you relieve some stress," she whispered seductively._

_Beca cleared her throat and pushed herself from the redhead's body. "I think you're quite drunk and you should go home," she smirked. Deep down inside she had assumed Chloe was just drunk and messing with her._

"_I'm not that drunk," Chloe shrugged. She quickly made her way to the bathroom door just as Beca was about to exit and shoved her against the door, not letting anyone else in. "Let me show you just how not drunk I am," Chloe once again whispered seductively._

"_Chloe…" Beca started. "This isn't funny, let me go home and sleep." She swallowed the large lump forming itself in her throat._

"_Who says I'm trying to be funny?" Chloe stared into Beca's eyes. Beca watched as Chloe's bright blue orbs went from her eyes, to her lips, back to her eyes again. _

_Before Beca could retaliate, Chloe slowly leaned in and stopped just before their lips could connect. She was close enough though that Beca could feel the warm air escaping them. Beca shuttered and cleared her throat. "Well then, if you're not joking prove it to me." She had to force her confidence out, feeling very weak around the other woman._

_Chloe smirked. "Bossy, I like it." She whispered before closing the rest of the distance between them and kissing her._

_It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. As soon as Beca felt Chloe use her body to press her hard against the door, she took charge. Beca grabbed Chloe by her hips and flipped them over. Using her hand, she smoothly dragged it behind the redhead and rested it on her tight ass. Chloe bit Beca's lip as she pulled back and let out a tiny moan in approval._

"_Your place now," Chloe growled._

_Beca pulled back out of breath. "Are you sure?" She looked deep into Chloe's eyes._

"_Yes," Chloe once again leaned forward and reattached their lips._

_Beca pulled back again. "One hundred percent sure?" She felt the need to double check._

"_If you're going to be such a pussy about it then no," Chloe stared right through Beca, fire blazing in her eyes._

_That was all Beca needed to hear, Chloe taking control. It sent her right over the edge. "I'll show you pussy," Beca replied aggressively. She then kissed her once again, this time sliding her tongue against Chloe's bottom lip and deepening the kiss._

_Chloe melted when she felt Beca's tongue play with hers. She could feel herself get tremendously turned on as Beca rubbed her hands up and down her outer thighs._

"_Now," Chloe barked._

"_I'll drive," Beca pulled away in shock. "We can leave out the back so no one sees you," she finished._

_Chloe nodded and grabbed onto Beca's hand as she led them both through the doors to the back of the bar._

_When they had both arrived at Beca's apartment, they wasted no time in removing their clothes the second they entered through the bedroom door. Chloe's threw her shirt to the other side of the room before pushing Beca backwards, making her fly onto the bed._

_Beca propped herself on her elbows and bit her lip as she watched the other woman approach her. Chloe leaned forward as she crawled her way up Beca's body, making her lay fully down as she did so._

"_Fuck you're so hot," Beca breathed out as Chloe ghosted her lips against hers._

"_You haven't seen anything yet," Chloe smirked. She pulled back and looked around the room. "Music?" She asked. Beca quickly moved her body and reached for a remote on her nightstand. She hit the power button on and pressed play on her CD._

_Chloe's eyes grew wide as a perverse smile crept up her face. She started moving her hips to the rhythm of the song as she once against approached Beca on the bed. The beat to No Diggity by Blackstreet blared through the speakers._

"_This song literally does things to me," she whispered. She then reached behind her back and undid her bra. Slowly slipping it off, revealing her perky breasts. Beca's jaw dropped as she saw the half-naked woman standing in front of her, toned abs with perfect tits, Beca's favorite combination._

_Chloe threw her bra at Beca and brought her hands to her jeans. "__Shorty get down, good Lord__, b__aby got 'em open all over town__, __strictly biz she don't play around__cover much ground, got game by the pound__. __Getting paid is her forte each and every day, true player way__, __I can't get her out of my mind." Chloe smirked as she undid her jeans, slowly shimmying her way out of them._

"_Jesus Christ," Not being able to take much more, Beca leaned up and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her onto the bed._

_Placing her body on top of the redhead's, Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's. She slowly trailed her way down, reaching her neck. She then leaned up and slowly removed her top over her head, throwing it beside the bed. She leaned back down and brushed her lips against Chloe's pulse point, making Chloe lift herself up, begging for more contact._

_Beca pulled back and brought her mouth to Chloe's ear. "Don't be in such a rush, we have all night." She whispered in a husky shushed tone, sending chills down Chloe's body._

_Chloe grabbed Beca by her waist and tugged her into her so that she was settled between her thighs. She felt herself grow wet as Beca ran the back of her hand down her side, stopping at her panties. She then used both hands and slowly pulled them down Chloe's slender legs. She threw them to the side and then undid her own jeans. Pulling them off, she threw them to the side as well. Chloe bit her lip as she watched the half-naked woman once again approaching her._

_Beca leaned herself on top of her and slowly brought her lips to Chloe's. Instead of kissing her though, she once again made her way down Chloe's body only this time, stopping at her tits. Beca opened her mouth around one nipple and slowly exhaled into it, making Chloe arch her back. She then used the tip of her tongue to tease it before she finally wrapped her mouth around the pointy nub and began moistening it with her mouth. She used her teeth and gently tugged on it, hardening it as she did so._

_Chloe moaned as she reached her hand forward and dug her fingertips into Beca's scalp. Beca smirked as she pulled back. She took her hand and starting at Chloe's breasts, she slowly dragged it down to the spot Chloe was aching for her the most._

"_Beca," Chloe whined as she felt the other woman's fingertips brushing against her soft folds. Without thinking twice Beca used her two fingers and slowly began massaging circles into the other woman's swollen clit. Chloe bit her lip as she slowly moved her hips in the motion of Beca's fingers._

"_Fuck," Chloe hissed. She arched her back when she felt Beca add more pressure to her and quicken her pace. Beca brought her lips back to Chloe's and kissed her as she continued rubbing circles into her._

_Beca nearly climaxed herself when she felt the vibrations from Chloe's moan against her lips. She pulled back and brought her mouth to Chloe's neck, slipping her tongue out she slowly ran it down Chloe's body, stopping right before her center._

"_Beca," Chloe moaned. She moved her hips faster and faster, feeling the small waves of pleasure building up inside of her ready to explode any minute._

_Beca smirked as she removed her fingers, making Chloe cry in protest. She quickly replaced them with her mouth, attaching her lips to her swollen clit. Chloe let out a long moan as she felt Beca sucking and licking her. Without a warning of any sort, Beca brought her fingers to Chloe's entrance and quickly slipped them inside._

_Chloe threw her head back at the new contact. Her hips moved faster and harder against Beca's mouth, begging for more. Beca sucked harder. She moved her tongue roughly against her clit, up and down. Chloe was reaching her climax and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off._

_Beca could tell she was close so she decided to add a third finger into the mix of it all. Chloe lowered her hands and grabbed Beca's scalp, digging her nails into it._

_Beca's hot breath trickled against Chloe's sensitive bud as she attempted to catch her breath. She pumped her fingers in and out of Chloe's wet pussy harder and faster with each movement. Twisting and turning, she was scraping every inch of her walls as she pulled in and out. _

_Chloe propped herself on her elbows as she watched the other woman fucking her. Beca's eyes rolled to the top of her head, looking up at Chloe as she moved her tongue up and down her wet soft pussy._

_That was the last thing to send Chloe into her deep abyss. She threw her neck back as she moved her hips faster and faster, moaning Beca's name loudly._

_Eventually Chloe dropped her hips back onto the bed and relaxed her entire body, catching her breath from intense climax she had just experienced._

_Beca lifted herself up from Chloe's bottom half and made her way back up her body, wiping her mouth as she did so. She grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and slammed their lips together, letting Chloe taste herself. She pulled back and smiled._

"_Fuck that was amazing," Chloe attempted to catch her breath. "Not even Tom can make me cum like that." She then grabbed Beca and flipped them over, so that she was the one dominating her now. "Now then, let's see if I can give you the same experience," she whispered right before reconnecting their lips._

-Present 2019-

"Do we really have to play this?" Beca groaned. She took her seat on the couch at the other end, away from Chloe.

"Yes, quit your complaining." Barb rolled her eyes. She grabbed a stack of cards and held them in her hands as she took a seat by the coffee table. "Go sit beside your partner, why are you so far away from her?" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Beca scoffed before shifting over to the middle of the couch, beside Chloe. "I don't know. I just sat wherever." She mumbled. "I hate charades, why are you making me play a game I hate?"

"Because everyone in this room is out to get you, in fact before you came here we all had a discussion about how we would do everything you hate." Barb smirked.

"You're a terrible mother, you know that?" Beca crossed her arms.

Chloe rolled her eyes and nudged Beca. "Come on, it'll be fun. Stop whining," she giggled.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her wife. "We'll see if you'll still be saying that when we're losing and you're throwing a tantrum." She smiled deviously.

Chloe scoffed. "I do not throw tantrums!" She replied defensively.

Everyone in the room looked around at one another and laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie; I have to agree with my daughter the Grinch. You're a terribly competitive and a sore loser; you always throw tantrums when you lose." She laughed.

"Rude," Chloe huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, let's get this game going." Dave clapped his hands.

"Emily and Garry are up first; Emily will be the one acting it out." Barb smiled.

Emily got up from the floor and walked over to her mother, grabbing a card from her. She frowned as her eyes scrolled over it. "No," she groaned.

"Is it just me, or do I have the whiniest daughters ever?" Barb looked around in amazement.

"It's not just you," Garry muttered earning himself a slap from his wife. "Ow," he frowned and pulled back.

"Shut your mouth." Emily glared at her husband.

"Okay, you have a minute to act whatever is on your card out. Take thirty seconds to think about it and tell us when you're ready." Dave cut in before anything else could be said.

Emily nodded as she continued to read over the card, biting her lip as she thought to herself. "Okay, I'm ready." She finally said, looking over at Dave.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three and go!" Dave pressed the timer on his stop watch.

Emily looked over at Garry and held four fingers up in the air.

"Four words," he yelled. Emily nodded and continued. "Oh, movie!" He bit his lip as she watched her carefully.

Emily pointed to her nose. "Pinocchio?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "How is that four words?"

"Hey no talking," Chloe shot out.

Beca looked over at her and smirked. "Not competitive huh?" She whispered.

"Shut up," Chloe slapped her arm. She looked back at Emily, eyes wide open. Now she's playfully beating on Beca? What the hell was happening?

Emily strutted around the house grabbing her stomach and moving her mouth.

"Ten seconds," Dave shot out.

Emily grabbed an imaginary sack and threw it over her shoulder then pointed back to her nose.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" Garry jumped up from the couch.

Emily quickly nodded and clapped her hands. "Yes," she smiled.

"High five!" Garry held his hand out. They retook their seats and looked over at Beca.

"Your turn Beca boo," Barb smiled.

"Did you really just call me that?" Beca groaned as she got up from the couch.

"I did. Now here's your card, go make your wife happy." She smiled.

Beca snatched the card and looked over it, her stomach dropping as she read "Dirty Dancing" on it. Out of all cards, she had to get the one movie that had sentimental value between them.

"Okay, I'm ready." Beca muttered looking over at Dave.

"Okay. Three, two, one and go!" He yelled as he hit the timer once again.

Beca held up two fingers in front of Chloe. "Two words," Chloe yelled.

Beca rolled her eyes at how worked up the redhead was already getting. "A movie!" Chloe yelled again at Beca's action of a film.

Beca nodded and looked around the room. She held two fingers up and rolled her eyes before she began dancing around the living room. Chloe giggled as she watched the other woman's dance moves.

"Dancing is the second word!" Chloe yelled excitedly. "Oh, oh Dirty Dancing!" She screamed.

Beca nodded at the other woman, smirking. What happened after though threw Beca completely off. Chloe jumped up from the couch and ran towards her. She grabbed Beca and lifted her in the air, hugging her. "Good job," Chloe huffed. She placed Beca back down and saw everyone laughing at her.

"What?" She frowned.

"Nothing, your competitive is showing is all." Barb shrugged.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes before taking her seat back onto the couch. Beca sat down beside her and watched as Dave grabbed a card from her mother. Just as she was about to lean back into the couch, she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. She froze as her eyes trailed over to Chloe, who was focusing straight ahead.

Beca tensed as she thought of what to do next. She wasn't used to this contact from Chloe and she definitely wasn't used to her being so kind and affectionate. To say it was freaking her out would be an understatement.

However, just because it was freaking her out didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying it. It was something she had truly missed and although it may have been faked by Chloe, she was going to enjoy every second of it while she still could. Relaxing her body, she let herself curl into Chloe's side and rested her head on her shoulder.

Chloe couldn't stop a smile from taking over her face as she felt Beca pressed against her, into her side. Holding Beca was something Chloe hadn't done in over five months. To be experiencing it now, even though it was all for show, Chloe promised herself that she was going to enjoy every second of it while she still could. She knew that when Christmas was done, things would go back to the way they were and Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell would soon become Mrs. Beca Mitchell and Mrs. Chloe Beale.

**A/N: Okay, so a few things. I'm sorry for the smut being poorly written but I haven't written smut in a long time and yeah I'm sorry haha.**

**Secondly, I got a few asks that I want to quickly address in case anyone is confused.**

**Beca and Chloe have no idea Beca's mom knows about them. How Beca's mom knows has not been revealed yet, but will at some point.**

**As for Beca cheating on Chloe, I never said that. I haven't revealed what happened to make them drift so far apart. It'll be a few more chapters until it's revealed. Cheating could be what happened, but I'm not saying for sure just quite yet!**

**Now thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I hope you're all enjoying it and feedback is much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, I really appreciate the feedback but I need to address one thing. I've been getting a lot of comments begging me not to make the reason they're getting a divorce cheating. People say it's not in Beca's character and I've heard it won't make sense and it'll ruin the story. Firstly, again I never said the issue was cheating so please, calm down lol. I haven't gotten to revealing what happened so no one should be telling me their thoughts before even knowing what my plans are. As a writer for this fandom, it really gets to me when people tell me which route to go with my story. I love opinions, and feedback but begging me to go a certain route with my fic is just kind of…not cool? I don't want to come off as an asshole, so please don't think I'm trying to be one here. But I mean most of you love my writing and my fics, or you wouldn't be following me/the story. So let's just have some faith in my plans and when I get there and everything is fully explained, then you guys can give me all the comments. Until then though, please no one else comment on Beca or Chloe cheating…I never said that was the issue. I wrote that cheating comment in my fic as something Chloe said to Beca. That doesn't mean that things didn't change between them for a completely different reason, one they never saw coming and expected. So yeah, let's just have some faith in me lol. Thanks for the feedback though and I really love the comments, I read them all and smile like an idiot as I do so. So thank you! Anyways, enough from me…here's Chapter five!**

Beca's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from her slumber state. She began shivering and went to pull the blanket closer to her but froze when she felt an arm draped around her waist, and a body cuddled right into her. She turned her head and looked behind her to see a peaceful Chloe sleeping. Beca stared at her for a good thirty seconds, smiling when she realized what was happening. Chloe must have either felt cold in the middle of the night or started cuddling her in her sleep by accident, because they hadn't cuddled in bed in over five months. She really didn't know what it meant and she didn't want the moment to end, but she also didn't want Chloe to wake up and realize what she was doing and then freak out. So Beca groaned as she slowly shimmied her way out from Chloe's grasp. As she tiptoed her way out of the room, Chloe's eyes snapped open as a frown formed on her face. She reached her hand out to where Beca was just lying and grasped the sheets in her hand, sighing.

Beca walked into the kitchen, seeing everyone sitting around the table drinking coffee or tea. Barb looked over at her daughter and smiled.

"Sleep well?" She pulled the chair out beside her for Beca to sit in.

Beca yawned as she nodded. "I did, though it was really chilly," she frowned. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"Did you turn the heat off last night? Garry and I were freezing," Emily shot out in a hushed tone.

"I did. I figured if it was cold enough they would be forced to cuddle." Barb whispered, shrugging.

"So make the rest of us suffer?" Emily rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

Before Barb could retaliate, Chloe walked into the room smiling. "Good morning," she greeted everyone.

"Sleep well Chloe?" Barb smirked.

"I did, even though the heat must've broken or something. I woke up shivering; I had to cuddle into Beca to keep myself warm." Chloe approached Beca as she made her coffee.

Barb looked over at Emily and winked. "Told you," she whispered making Emily scoff.

Chloe went beside Beca and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. She looked over at her wife and smiled. "Morning," she cheerfully greeted her.

"Good morning," Beca mumbled. As happy as she was to hear that Chloe had intentionally cuddled her, it also was done for warmth which meant nothing, which had upset her.

"So when you girls are done with breakfast Emily and I were thinking of going to the mall to do some Christmas shopping, care to join?" Barb watched as Beca walked carefully over to the table with a full mug of coffee.

"Well we do have to buy gifts for everyone so that may actually be a good idea," Chloe replied following Beca's actions. She took her seat beside Beca and looked over at Barb.

"You two aren't done your Christmas shopping?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "That's a first," he mumbled as he read over his newspaper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca tilted her head and looked over at him.

Dave shrugged. "You two usually have all your shopping done by now is all. I mean hell last year Chloe called me in September to ask what I wanted for Christmas," he smirked.

"I only asked because I wanted to get a head start!" Chloe argued as she crossed her arms.

"Right," he laughed.

"Okay well finish your coffee's and go get ready, we're leaving in an hour!" Barb smiled as she got up from the table. She walked out of the room, Emily quickly following behind her.

"What are you up to now?" She asked her as they walked away.

"Shopping together for gifts is always special," Barb whispered. "You and I will make an excuse to get away from them and leave them alone for a couple of hours." She smirked before walking up the stairs away from her daughter before she could protest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The four women arrived at the mall and found the closest parking spot they could (which really was quite far). They got out of the car and made their way to the entrance.

"So Emily, who do you have to buy for?" Chloe asked.

Emily looked over at her mother, who gave her a look and then back at Chloe. "I actually have to buy for you and Beca," she replied.

"Oh? What about you Barb, who do you need to buy for?" She asked her mother-in-law.

"You and Beca," Barb casually replied.

"I see…so does that mean we have to split up?" Beca asked carefully.

"I guess so," Barb frowned. In reality, she was perfectly content with doing so.

"Okay well that works, since Beca and I need to buy for you both anyways." Chloe smiled, casually grabbing Beca's hand and intertwining their fingers. Beca once again tensed at the action. She had to keep reminding herself it was all for show before she started getting her hopes up.

"Oh my god Beca, look at who it is!" Chloe pointed to a tall thin man standing at the entrance of the mall, wearing a Santa outfit.

"Oh great," Beca groaned.

"Do you know him?" Barb raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he the homeless man who begs for money every Christmas dressed like that?" Emily asked.

"He is indeed," Chloe smirked. "Beca got into a huge argument with him a couple of years back," she giggled squeezing her wife's hand in reassurance. She really had no idea why she kept doing little things like that; it wasn't like Barb could see her doing them. So why did she keep slipping up like that?

"You got into an argument with a homeless man?" Barb rolled her eyes at her daughter, knowing that's definitely something Beca would do.

"He deserved it! He was being a huge dick," Beca mumbled. Chloe giggled as she thought back to the hilarious memory.

_-Christmas 2017-_

"_Okay so all we have left to buy for is Emily, Garry and then my brother John." Chloe recited to herself and she and Beca approached the mall entrance hand in hand._

"_What about Jacob and Charlotte?" Beca asked._

"_There's a huge toy store I wanted to stop at on the way to Chicago. I heard lots about it; we could probably find them something there." Chloe smiled._

"_I have to admit, I'm really excited to see them." Beca smiled at her wife._

"_Aw, are you actually telling me you're warming up to kids?" Chloe smirked before pressing her lips to her wife's cheek._

"_Only your brother's kids, they're cool and not like other kids." Beca stuck her tongue out. "Besides, it's cool to be an Aunt, it makes me excited to have kids of our own someday," she finished._

_Chloe froze making Beca come to an immediate halt. "Are you actually bringing up the idea of kids?" She cocked an eyebrow._

_Beca rolled her eyes. "Why is that such a shocker?" She tugged on Chloe's hand before starting to walk again._

"_Because a year ago I couldn't even get you to hold Charlotte and now you're saying you're excited for them?" Chloe felt happy and entertained by the idea all at once._

_Beca scoffed. "I only didn't want to hold her because I've never held a baby before and I was scared to break her," she mumbled._

_Chloe giggled at her wife's comment. "You're ridiculous," she stopped Beca once again, right in front of the entrance of the mall and turned her around so that they were face to face. "You did amazing for your first time holding a baby, and I know for a fact Charlotte and Jacob adore you." Chloe smiled._

_Beca blushed and cleared her throat. "Well like I said, they're cool kids. They make it easy to be pleasant to," she smirked._

"_I bet our kids will be just as awesome if not more. I mean look at who they're going to have for a mother," Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's cheek, cupping it softly._

"_Shut up," Beca muttered as blush crept up her cheeks. She was thankful for the cold air so that she had something to blame it on if need be. "You'll be the reason our kids are awesome, not me."_

"_Beca, we'll both be the reason our kids are awesome. You and I together make a great team at everything and when we're teaming up as parents, we'll be even better." Chloe smiled._

"_Chlo…" Beca started. She ducked her head and stared down at her feet as she shuffled them against the cold rough concrete._

_Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's chin and lifted it up so that Beca was looking at her again. "Yes babe?" She asked._

_Beca took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, calming her nerves. "I've been thinking for a while now and was just looking for the right time to tell you," Beca nervously bit her lip. "I think…I think I'm ready to start trying for a baby," she finished._

_Chloe's face lit up as she stared into the deep abyss of her wife's blue orbs. "Really?" She asked in a small yet excited voice._

_Beca nodded. "Really, I love you and the thought of having a bunch of mini you running around our house makes me excited…and it makes me happy just thinking about it." Beca smiled, pushing a strand of Chloe's hair from her face._

_Chloe brought her hands to Beca's waist and leaned in, stopping right before their lips could connect. "You really are perfect I hope you know," she whispered. She then closed her eyes and closed the distance between them. Beca's heart skipped a beat in joy. She tightened her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled back just enough so they could rest their forehead's against one another._

"_How did I luck out with someone so perfect for me?" Beca smiled._

_Chloe opened her mouth to reply but was cut off._

"_Excuse me miss, spare any change?" A man stood beside both women and looked back and forth between them._

"_Dude, now's not the time." Beca shot the homeless man a look of death._

"_Babe, be nice, look he's even dressed as Santa!" Chloe smiled._

"_Yeah, I-I'm even dressed as Santa," the man mumbled, barely able to form a proper sentence._

_Beca made a face of disgust and pulled away from Chloe. "You reek of booze man," she waved her hand in front of her face._

_Chloe rolled her eyes at her wife. "Beca…" She warned._

"_W-what's it t-to you what I s-smell like?" He hiccupped. _

"_Um well if you're going to ask people to spare change, maybe you want to hide the scent of alcohol from them or they may feel less inclined to give you any." Beca crossed her arms as she stared at the man._

"_Listen, all I want is five dollars for a nice warm meal. Can't you spare a-any change? It's Christmas, a t-time for giving." He wobbled around as she tried to stand in one place._

"_I don't care if it's the coming of Christ. I'm not going to encourage your drinking habit. This is my hard earned cash and you're just as capable as me to make your own," Beca raised an eyebrow._

"_I-is she always this much of an asshole?" The man looked at Chloe and used his thump to point at Beca._

_Chloe giggled. "Usually worse," she looked at her wife and winked._

_Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him." She scoffed._

"_W-what's a beautiful nice g-girl like you doing with such an a-asshole," the man mumbled._

"_Whoa man," Beca took a step forward. She was immediately pulled back by Chloe._

_The man raised his hands in the air as though he was surrendering. "I-I don't want any trouble, j-just some change." _

"_Yes, I know. You've stated that about five times now, that doesn't change the fact that whatever I give you you're going to go spend on booze." Beca shot out._

_Chloe sighed and grabbed her wife's hand. "Beca, he could just be hungry." She frowned, feeling sorry for the man._

"_Y-yeah Becky, I-I'm hungry," the man repeated. Chloe snorted out laughter when she heard him._

"_Right, the man can't even pronounce my name from how drunk he is. He isn't looking for food." Beca muttered._

_Chloe sighed. "Sir, would you like me to buy you something from the food court on my way back out?" She asked him._

_The man shook his head. "N-no, change will be just fine." He smiled as he held his hand out._

_Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe shook her head in protest. "I won't give you change, but I will buy you a nice warm meal?" She repeated._

"_Listen, just g-give me some change a-and call it a d-day." He pressed on._

_Beca groaned in annoyance. "Chloe, this is pointless. Can we just go and leave the drunken Santa alone?" She whined._

_Chloe chuckled at her wife's words. "Fine, I hope you have a Merry Christmas sir," she waved. _

_They started walking away from the man. "Hey what a-about my ch-change?" He shouted._

"_Keep dreaming Drunkie Clause." Beca looked back and shouted._

_Chloe tugged her forward and continued on. "Leave him alone," she slapped her wife's arm playfully._

"_He had it coming to him! I mean he ruined our special moment," Beca pouted._

_Chloe once again stopped her wife and face her. "Every moment that I'm with you is special," she smiled._

"_And cheesy apparently," Beca smirked._

"_Shut up," Chloe giggled. Beca bit her lip as she leaned forward, kissing her wife once again. "I really do love you Chloe, and I can't wait to have kids with you." She pulled back and stoked the redhead's cheek._

"_Me too Beca, it's going to be one amazing adventure to go on with you." She smiled. "Now let's go get this shopping done, your mom said dinner is at five and it's already three." She grabbed Beca's hand once again and started walking._

_Beca couldn't keep the smile off her face. She and Chloe were going to have kids someday soon and she really couldn't wait._

-Present 2019-

"Okay, so we'll meet back here in two hours then?" Barb grabbed her phone to check the time.

"That's what we agreed on three times now, isn't it?" Beca asked impatiently.

"Listen here, behave or Santa won't be visiting you this year." Barb playfully smacked her daughter.

"Oh no, whatever will she do without Santa?" Emily rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You know, it amazes me how different yet alike you two are. It also drives me nuts though." Barb sighed.

"Just leave them here when we go home," Chloe chimed in.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Don't give the woman ideas!"

"No, that could actually work. Chloe and I will leave you both here and go home ourselves." Barb smiled. "I'm so glad to have at least one kind daughter," she grabbed a hold of Chloe and hugged her. "Thank you for putting up with Beca I know how much of a pain she can be." She whispered into her ear, chuckling.

Chloe tensed when she heard what Barb had said. "Anything for my favorite mother-in-law," she quickly replied. "Anyways, we should get shopping. We'll see you here in two hours!" Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her away, wanting to escape the awkwardness.

"I can't believe you just pulled that," Emily sighed as she glared at her mother.

"I do what I have to for the people I love," Barb shrugged.

"You know if this plan works and they end up staying together. I think I may call you the love guru for the rest of your life," Emily shook her head.

"Well, may as well start now then because it will work. Your father already has a lot planned and then they're off to Chloe's mother's house for the finale. I can't wait," Barb smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up mom; I know you have this whole idea in your head that they still love each other. But what they went through was traumatizing for them both and can't be fixed in the course of twelve days, especially when they already let it tear them apart." Emily frowned.

Barb slowly exhaled. "I know sweetie, but I have to try. Sometimes the things that hurt you the most as a couple is also what makes you stronger."

"Not with those two, it made them weaker." Emily began walking, watching her sister and Chloe walk into a store.

"That's just because they're lost. You wait and see though, by the end of the holiday's they'll find each other again and when they do…they'll finally be able to address what happened to them and hopefully fix it." Barb replied. She really did believe deep down inside that Beca and Chloe were meant to be and with a little work on their marriage, they could get through anything together.

The second Beca and Chloe entered the store; Chloe immediately dropped Beca's hand and walked away from her. Beca sighed as she watched her wife look through clothes on the shelves. The twelve days were going to be hard, that was for sure. She was going to have to keep reminding herself that whatever was going on between them wasn't real. No matter how many times she told herself though, every time Chloe would grab her hand, or hug her she'd forget because the touch of the other woman brought more good feelings than it did bad feelings.

Chloe's eyes trailed to Beca as she watched her walk around aimlessly. Acting like a couple was just as hard for her as it was for Beca. It kept reminding her of all the good times and made her miss the other woman more and more. Chloe knew that in reality everything that Beca had been doing the past two nights didn't actually mean anything to her, which hurt worse because to Chloe, it meant the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback! I want to say sorry about my last author's note and thank you to the person who left this review:**

"**People are just really invested in your story, so don't be mad that we don't want them to have been cheating on each other. I mean, when you ship someone so much, you do it with all your heart and yeah, sometimes it gets very intense. I get that it's your story and all, but we are allowed to vent our opinion ... no hate on you or anything, I love your stories and you truly are an amazing writer, but you also have to understand that people really are invested in this whole thing."**

**I had a really bad day at work yesterday and when I got home and saw all those reviews about Beca cheating and I sorta just took out my bad day on everyone. I didn't mean to make anyone feel bad and that person made an excellent point, I should feel honored you're all this invested in my story, I do feel honored. So I Apologize and hope you can all forgive me! **

**Anyways, we're getting into the deeper stuff of this fic so I just want to remind everyone, it will be sad what happened, but I promise for an ending that will make up for sadness! So here is Chapter 6!**

Beca sat outside on the front porch of her mother's house, watching the rain fall from the sky. It was roughly seven in the morning and truthfully, she hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't keep her mind off of Chloe, and what had been going on between them the last few days. She felt differently towards the other woman, in a good way. She was starting to feel more at ease to joke around with her; make conversation with her, even just being in her presence was becoming a lot easier. It wasn't that she didn't like doing those things with Chloe, because she did. It was the fact that things had just gotten really bad between them the last five months and well…bad eventually progressed to worse and worse… worse progressed to a catastrophe.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice snapped Beca from her thoughts. She looked behind her and saw her sister standing by the front door, wrapped inside of her pink fluffy robe.

Beca shrugged, not really thinking about how cold it was outside. "Not really," she smiled at her.

Emily walked inside and returned back seconds later with matching slippers to go with her robe. "Are you okay?" She took a seat beside her sister, not really waiting for an invite to do so.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Emily could hear the uncertainty in Beca's voice.

"Beca, I'm your sister. I know when you're lying and I know when something is bothering you and right now, I can tell that you're both lying and something is bothering you. Spill," she frowned.

Beca looked away from Emily and let out a long depressing sigh. "I need to talk to you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." She looked back at other woman, frowning.

"Hmm, what was it we used to say to each other when promising to keep a secret?" Emily asked curiously, a smirk taking up half of her face.

Beca rolled her eyes as a huge grin formed on her face. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die or may my face be smashed into hot and burning apple pie." Both girls began chuckling at the memory.

"How old were we when we made that up?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, like eight?" Beca shook her head at how ridiculous they used to be.

Emily laughed before letting out an exaggerated sigh. She looked back at Beca; her eyes searched her sister's. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Beca bit her lip and remained silent for a good while. "Well," she finally replied, getting the courage to speak up. "As you could probably have guessed by now, Chloe and I aren't doing so great." She finished, carefully watching Emily's reaction.

"What? I had no idea?" Emily gasped, replying with much more shock then she intended.

Beca rolled her eyes and giggled at the other woman. "Was that too big?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Just a bit," Beca nodded.

"Well, I have noticed things have drastically changed between you two since…" Emily trailed off, being afraid to speak the actual words.

Beca immediately tensed, thinking about what her sister was just about to say. "Yeah, well I guess you can say we just sort of drifted. At first everything seemed fine, Chloe seemed to have been coping and then one day, she just stopped talking to me." Beca frowned at the memory.

"Like she actually wasn't saying anything to you whatsoever?" Emily cocked an eyebrow.

Beca shook her head. "No, I mean…" Beca took a deep breath and exhaled as she thought about how to form her next sentence. "I mean, she used to tell me how she felt. She used to get angry at me, yell at me, cry to me and just let me know what she was going through, which I didn't mind. I told her to take out whatever she was going through on me; I wanted to be the one she got angry at because at least I knew what she was thinking. Then one day, she just stopped." Beca felt a tear peak its way out of the corner of her eye.

She wiped it away and sucked back a deep encouraging breath. "One day I got home from work and she was just sitting in the living room, staring at nothing. I mean Emily; I have never seen someone look so distant and lost in my life. I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't even answer me. I brushed it off because I figured I somehow must have done something to upset her. But then it just got worse and worse. She wouldn't talk to me, and when she would talk to me, we'd just fight. Then before I knew it we started fighting more and more, I started avoiding coming home early because I was so scared to get into another argument." Beca couldn't hold the tears back at this point. Talking about what she and Chloe had been going through was making it more real for her.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Emily frowned. She really did have no idea it had been that bad for them. She knew it was bad enough to make them want to split up, but she never realized how much it effected them both and the way it made them act towards one another. She reached her hand behind her sister's back and slowly rubbed it as Beca broke down.

"I'm not done yet," Beca sniffled. "I got home last week from work and Chloe had started with me again because I left my shoes in front of the door. That's how it always starts, with something small and then escalates to something bigger. She started telling me how I'm never home and that I'm probably out fucking random girls. That was it for me, I lost it. I told her how I wasn't happy anymore and I was tired of always fighting, that I wanted to just go back to the way we used to be, when we were happy." Beca wiped her cheek from the tears that were streaking down them.

"And then she just told me that she didn't want to do this anymore." She let out a shaky breath, making Emily tense, knowing what was coming next. "At first I thought she meant that she didn't want to fight anymore. Then…" Beca trailed off, looking at her sister for the first time during their conversation. "Then she told me she meant us….She couldn't do us being married anymore. She said we couldn't go on pretending to be happy and in love when we're not…" Emily's heart shattered into thousands of pieces when she saw how broken her sister looked.

"Beca I'm…" Beca cut Emily off.

"She asked me for a divorce," Beca finished. That was it, she was now crying in an uncontrollable manner as she had said the words aloud to herself. She hadn't told anyone about her and Chloe, so hearing her say they were getting a divorce hit her a thousand times harder.

Emily looked at Beca hopelessly. She had no idea what to do or say that was going to make her sister feel better. So instead of even trying, she just grabbed onto her little sister and coddled her in her arms.

After five minutes of silence and Beca crying, Beca finally calmed herself and looked up at her sister. "Emily, can you leave me alone for a while? I just need to be alone right now." She whispered.

Emily gave Beca an uneasy look. "I'll be fine. I just need to be alone with my thoughts. I'll come inside in ten minutes, I promise." Beca could see the look of worry overpower her sister's face.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Emily asked cautiously.

Beca nodded. "I'm sure, please?" She pleaded.

Emily sighed and gently kissed Beca on her cheek. "I'll be right inside the kitchen if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for listening to me Em. I love you," Beca frowned.

"I love you too Beca. Don't worry, you'll get through this. You're strong and independent; I know you'll be okay." Emily stood up and stared are her sister, intensity soaring through her eyes.

"Normally, I would have agreed, especially six years ago. But I love her Em she's my, everything my partner…my soul mate." Beca bit her lip.

"We'll finish talking about this later, I promise." Emily nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Emily patted Beca's shoulder before walking inside.

Beca slumped halfway down the bench, staring up at the sky. Wondering how she was ever going to live her life without Chloe beside her.

Emily quickly walked into the kitchen and saw her mother standing by the stove, cooking breakfast. She grabbed her and without any warning spun her around.

"What the…" Barb jumped out of her skin as she was face to face with her daughter. "Emily, what's wrong?" She curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Call dad, call Chloe's parents. We're going to get those two back together even if I have to kill someone to make it happen." Emily clenched her fists as she thought of her heartbroken sisters. "And tonight, we're going to make tonight special. Okay?" Her chest heaved in and out with determination.

"That's my girl," Barb smirked. Emily was finally one hundred percent on board with their plan, nothing could go wrong now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So your mom said we need to buy potatoes, carrots and flour." Chloe concentrated as she read over the list of instruction Barb had provided for them.

"Okay," Beca replied shortly. She was still upset from the talk she and Emily had earlier and the last thing she wanted was to be left alone with Chloe, shopping.

"What's going on with you?" Chloe asked as she pushed the shopping cart forward. "Something is off with you," she finished.

"Why do you assume something is off with me?" Beca continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with the redhead.

"You're just very cold…and distant today. More than usual," Chloe replied. Beca rolled her eyes at her wife's words. It would be just like her to say she was the cold and distant one.

"I just haven't slept much these passed two nights, I'm tired." Beca lied.

"It's really killing you that much to share a bed with me?" Chloe shook her head in disappointment, thinking she and Beca were at least making some progress to being on somewhat of good terms.

Beca went to reply, but suddenly froze when she heard a faint familiar voice call Chloe's name. Chloe spun around and jolted backwards in shock when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing behind her.

"Tom?" She gasped. She quickly ran towards him and hugged him.

"I thought I saw those bright blue eyes from across the grocery store," he smirked. He pulled back and admired the other woman.

"What are you doing all the way in Virginia? Do you live here now?" She asked in shock.

Tom laughed as she shook his head. "You must have forgotten that my sister lives down here, huh?" He smirked.

Chloe smacked her forehead feeling stupid for not thinking about his sister. "Right, I completely forgot!" She blushed.

Tom looked behind Chloe at Beca and waved. "Hey Beca, long time no see." He smiled at her; his smile quickly disappeared when he got the look of death in return from her.

"Yeah," Beca replied in a short and annoyed tone.

"Don't mind her; she just hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights." Chloe rolled her eyes at how rude her wife was being.

"So how are you?" Chloe asked. "What's new?" She was so excited to see him. They hadn't spoken in over four years and that time was accidentally running into each other as well.

Tom chuckled. "I'm well; I got a promotion so I'm always working. No time for anything else, or anyone else for that matter." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chloe frowned. She reached out and gently grasped the man's arm. This didn't get missed by Beca who clenched her fists as she witnessed it.

"Oh well, what are you going to do?" He shrugged. "How about you, how are you and how are you Beca?" He once again looked back at her.

"Good," Beca answered once again in a short and harsh tone.

Chloe sighed. "I'm fine. I've just been busy working as well!" She replied with a large amount of peppiness.

"That's good," Tom smiled. "But I should get back, my sister is probably wondering where the hell I disappeared to." He sighed.

"Okay, tell her I say hello." Chloe once again hugged him, making Beca roll her eyes in jealousy. What came out of Chloe's mouth next though was what really shot Beca right through her heart. "And hey, when we're both back in town we should grab a coffee and catch up!" Chloe smiled.

"Sounds good, I can't wait. Tell your family I say hello. I'll see you both later, bye Beca!" Tom looked over at the other woman.

"Bye," Beca grumbled.

Tom sighed as he walked away. Chloe turned around and glared at her wife. "Did you have to be that rude?" She snapped.

"Did I have to be nice?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"No, but you could have. I mean I did break the poor guy's heart for you." Chloe reminded her.

"Exactly, you broke his heart. Not me, I don't owe him anything." Beca pointed out.

"I should have known better then to think you could have a heart this time of year and maybe actually be nice for a change." Chloe shot out.

Beca bit her tongue from saying anything else. She knew the argument would lead to nothing and just make them go around in circles; bring up shit from the past that didn't need to be brought up. "You know what Chloe," she started.

Chloe waited patiently for her retaliation. She was however, thrown off when it never came. "You're right. I should have been nicer to him. I really do apologize; I'll even go say sorry to him personally." Beca sighed in defeat.

Chloe's eyes flickered as she stared at the other woman is shock. "No, there's no point in doing it now," She replied. "Let's just finish up here so we can go back to your moms and help with dinner." She then once again started pushing the cart, wanting to get as far away as possible from the grocery store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once dinner was done everyone sat around the table laughing and talking, except Beca. She stared into space and wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying.

"So what do you say we put on a Christmas movie for your last night here?" Barb snapped her fingers in front of Beca. "Hello," she shouted.

"Huh?" Beca looked around at everyone, as all eyes were on her.

"I said we should watch a Christmas movie," Barb repeated.

"Sounds cool," Beca shrugged. She grabbed her glass of wine and quickly emptied the remaining contents into her mouth.

She then got up from the table and began making her way over to the living room, Chloe right behind her. "Could you be any more obvious?" Chloe hissed in a hushed tone.

"Sorry," Beca whispered.

Chloe stopped and stared at the other woman. She really had no idea what was going on with her but she could definitely tell something was on her mind. She wanted nothing more than to just talk to her the way they used to and find out what was going on. She knew she had no right though, things had changed…she had changed.

Chloe took her seat beside Beca on the couch and immediately grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Beca's inside's churned as she felt Chloe lace their fingers together. She really didn't know how much more torture she could take. That's exactly what it was too, torture. Pretending to act like a happy married couple with Chloe, doing couple type of things. Doing all of those things for show instead of love was cutting her deeper than anything she had ever experienced.

Barb bent down and looked through a bunch of VHS's. "I know I have Frosty the snowman here somewhere," she searched through all of her tapes.

"Why can't you just purchase DVD's like a normal person? I literally think you're the only person left in this world who still watches old VHS's, especially ones you never even purchased and just recorded from the TV." Emily smirked as she watched her mother scrounge around for the tape.

"Shut up. Nothing will ever beat the good old days when VHS's were still relevant." Barb muttered. "Ah ha, here it is." Barb smiled as she held a tape in front of her. She stuck it inside the VHS player and quickly took her seat beside Dave.

She pressed play and everyone watched as the screen went from black, to blue. What came next though was not Frosty the snowman. Beca felt her stomach drop when she saw her and Chloe slow dancing in the middle of a large dance floor, wearing wedding dresses.

"Mom," Beca went to get up but was stopped by her mother.

"Oh my god, this isn't frosty!" She laughed. "Aw, I haven't watched this since you two got married." She looked over at both women smiling.

Chloe's heart sank as she watched the past version of her on the screen. She was smiling and nuzzled right into Beca's neck as they both slow danced their first time as a married couple.

"Mom," Beca was starting to feel sick.

"Oh hush. Let's just watch it for five minutes and then we'll turn it off." Barb looked over at both of them and smiled.

Beca frowned as she watched the screen, watched how happy they both looked. She was thankful when the dance was over and everyone was going on about their nights, dancing and talking with one another.

Beca couldn't stop herself from smiling as she saw Aubrey in the background yelling at her. She remembered exactly what she was telling her, how if she ever hurt Chloe; she would cut off every limb on her body one by one.

_-September 2014-_

"_Got it?" Aubrey glared at Beca._

_Beca rolled her eyes and smirked at the blonde. "Aubrey, you have nothing to worry about. I won't do anything to hurt Chloe, not now and not ever." She reassured her._

_Aubrey went to reply but closed her mouth when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bre, as much as I love you, may I have a minute with my wife please?" A beautiful Chloe stood behind her best friend, smiling. _

"_Of course," Aubrey nodded. She then looked back at Beca and brought her two fingers up to her eyes, indicating she would be watching her._

"_You looked like you could use the rescuing, thought I could use it as an excuse to come and see you." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her forward._

"_You never need an excuse to come and see me," Beca smiled. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed her wife. Chloe smiled against Beca's lips._

"_I love you so much, it's ridiculous." Chloe sighed as they both pulled back. _

_Beca smiled and pushed a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "It's not ridiculous, it's radical." She smirked._

"_You're impossible," Chloe giggled._

"_No, I'm impossibly and hopelessly in love with you," Beca correct her._

"_You know, I can't believe how happy I am." Chloe blushed. "I mean, I am so happy Beca. It feels unreal, like this is all just a dream and tomorrow I'm going to wake up and you won't exist." _

_Beca shook her head. "Tomorrow when you wake up, I'll be beside you. I'll be holding you in my arms, kissing the back of your neck, tightening my hold on you…because no matter how close I am to you, it never feels close enough." Beca corrected her._

_Chloe had no words to say to Beca that would describe how she felt. Instead, she grabbed her once again and kissed her deeply. Their hands tightened around one another's frames as their lips moved in sync. Chloe pulled back smiling at Beca._

"_I love you so much Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered._

"_I love you even more, Chloe Mitchell." Beca smiled as she heard the words escape her mouth. _

"_I'll never get tired of hearing that, Chloe Mitchell." Chloe sighed._

"_You two are so cute it's killing me!" Beca looked behind Chloe into the video camera and rolled her eyes._

"_Dave, get the hell out of here." She whined._

"_No way, he knows if he misses any of these cute moments I'm going to end his life." Barb came from behind him, smiling._

"_Mom," Beca whined._

"_Oh calm down, I just wanted to get a close up of the newlyweds." Barb rolled her eyes at her daughter._

"_Why can't you have a normal video camera like everyone else? Why do you insist on keeping this antique piece of crap around?" Beca groaned as she stuck her hand in front of the camera._

"_Just because it's twenty years old doesn't make it a piece of crap, Beca. Let me ask you something. Twenty years from now when you still have Chloe around, will that make her a piece of crap because she's older and because she's still around?" Barb asked._

_Beca shook her head and looked over at Chloe. "Never, Chloe and I will be married for the rest of our lives and even when we're eighty years old, she'll still feel brand new to me." She smiled when she saw her wife blushing. _

"_So then leave my antique video camera the hell alone!" Barb shot out, ruining the moment. Chloe laughed and shook her head at her new family and how ridiculously amazing they were._

-Present 2019-

Chloe stared at the TV screen, feeling tears come from her eyes when she heard what Beca had said. She went to wipe them away, but before she could there was already another hand doing it for her. She looked over at Beca, who also had tears in her eyes. They both frowned at one another, feeling heartbroken and for the first time, both witnessing the other feeling just as heartbroken. Without really thinking twice, both women stared deep into each other's eyes as they slowly leaned forward. Their eyes closed as their lips brushed against each other. They both in sync closed the tiny amount of distance left between them, and kissed. It came natural, it was initiated by both and most of all, for the first time in a long time, it wasn't for show. It was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, been sick and working/sleeping loads. This Chapter we're getting into the darker stuff, so brace yourselves. I hope you enjoy it. **

The drive to Beca's Father's house was a lot shorter and less awkward than the dive to her mother's Chloe had felt more at ease to make small talk with her, and they got along quite well. Beca knew that wouldn't last long as she stared at the front of her Father's door, waiting for him to answer. It wasn't that he was going to ruin it for them; it was more likely she would be the one to ruin it. Beca and her Father hadn't had a good father daughter relationship since he divorced her mother (or walked out on her for the step-monster as Beca would put it). So to say Beca was tense around him would be putting it lightly. It didn't take much for her to go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. Though on the drive over Beca had made herself a silent promise. She promised herself that no matter what happened in the four days, she would not freak out on her father and most of all, she would not ruin this good streak she had going on with Chloe.

Beca bit her tongue as she heard footsteps approach the front door. Chloe frowned as she looked over at Beca. She discretely reached her hand over to Beca's and grasped it, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright," she muttered.

Beca looked over at her and nodded, smiling. She loved how even when she and Chloe were at the worst point of their relationships, Chloe could still read Beca like a book. "Thanks," she whispered.

The front door opened and a tall scruffy man, with a brownish grey beard to suit his brownish grey hair stood at the front door, arms widen open. "Girl's," a soft and welcoming grin took over his face.

"Hi dad," Beca forced a smile.

"Hi John," Chloe pushed Beca forward so that she was forced to hug him.

John gave his daughter a tight hug, taking in every moment. It wasn't often he got to see Beca so when he did, he secretly cherished it. "How are you?" He rested his cheek on the top of Beca's head.

"Good, how are you?" Beca mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm a lot better now that you two are here." John pulled back and approached Chloe, giving her a big hug as well. "How are you Chloe?"

"I'm fine, how are you and Sheila doing?" Chloe asked.

"We're both doing well. Just working a lot, you know the usual." He pulled back and shrugged. "Come inside, it's freezing out!" He ushered both women inside.

Beca rolled her eyes when she walked in and heard Christmas music blasting from the living room. "Getting into the Christmas spirit are we?" She raised an eyebrow at her father.

"Yeah, you're just in time to help put the decorations up!" He replied excitedly. "Oh by the way Beca, your wife is standing under the mistletoe," John winked.

"Really, you too?" Beca scoffed.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"I never knew you and mom to be big on mistletoe until this Christmas it seems," Beca crossed her arms.

"Why is there a problem with mistletoe?" John asked confused. "You should be excited to kiss your wife," he finished.

"Yeah babe, why are you making such a big fuss?" Chloe chimed in making Beca spin around to face her. Beca sighed in defeat as she approached the other woman.

"I'm not," she muttered. She then grabbed Chloe's hands without saying anything more and slowly leaned in, stopping right before their lips connected. Chloe's eyes fluttered as she searched Beca's.

Beca couldn't hide the smirk forming on her face as she remained still. Chloe rolled her eyes, getting tired of the wait she finished off the distance between them and kissed her. Beca felt her heart skip a beat as she kissed Chloe. God, how much she missed kissing her. As awkward and forced as it was, it didn't feel that way when they were in the midst of it all.

Chloe bit her lip as she pulled back. She brought her thumb to the corner of Beca's mouth and wiped away some of the saliva that had escaped her lips. Beca smiled before turning back around to face her dad, who was grinning like an idiot. "Happy?" She inquired.

He nodded. "I am indeed." Before anything else could be said a tall blonde woman appeared from the corner of the living room, holding a Christmas reef in her hands.

"Hello girls," she smiled as she quickly walked into the hallway.

"Hi Sheila," Chloe smiled, she accepted the woman's hug without hesitation.

Beca on the other hand tensed when she felt the blonde's arms grab a hold of her. "Hey Sheila," she muttered.

"I hope you both brought some warm clothes," she pulled back and looked back and forth between both women.

"Why?" Beca almost regretted asking the second the words left her lips.

"We're going ice skating after dinner," she smiled.

"Your sister called and said she would be here in about an hour, so why don't you go bring your stuff upstairs and come and help us?" John suggested.

"Sounds riveting," Beca replied sarcastically.

"Oh stop," Chloe playfully slapped the other woman. Beca mentally kicked herself for already forgetting the promise she made with herself. She definitely had to try harder at remembering to be nice to her father; there was no way in hell she wanted to ruin what she had going on with Chloe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca, Chloe, Emily, Garry and Sheila all waited at the table for John to join them. The older man walked out from the kitchen, smiling as he carried a bottle of wine.

"Wine anybody?" He looked around at everyone nodding their heads in approval.

"So I was thinking after dinner maybe we could take a little walk?" Chloe leaned into Beca's ear, catching the woman by surprise.

"Oh? Why, what's up?" Beca quickly replied, immediately assuming she had done something wrong.

"I just want to go look at all the Christmas lights…and maybe talk a little?" Chloe asked hopeful. She had wanted to address what was going on between them for a while, hoping Beca was feeling whatever she was as well.

"Uh yeah sure, sounds good." Beca replied nervously.

This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. She reached a hand under the table and rested it on Beca's upper thigh. "Relax, it's nothing bad." Chloe smiled.

Beca let out a sigh of relief as she watched her dad pour her glass of wine for her. "There you go," he smiled. He then approached Emily and stopped, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And no alcohol for you obviously," He smiled. Emily immediately shot him a death glare, making him take a step back at his realization.

"Wait what?" Beca asked.

"Nothing," Emily quickly replied.

"I don't know why I said that," John shook his head in denial.

"Why can't you have wine?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I uh…" Emily froze as she looked around the table for help. She then looked over at Chloe, who looked to be lost somewhere far away.

"Oh…" The realization had hit Beca more quickly than she would have liked it too.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to say anything…not right now. Not at this time of the year," Emily frowned at both her sister and sister-in-law.

"How long?" Beca could feel a dry lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Five weeks…" Emily replied cautiously.

"I see," Beca grabbed her glass of water and took a long drink from it. She put it back down and cleared her throat. "Well congratulations to you both," she could feel her heartbeat speed up. She then remembered Chloe who was sitting beside her, and felt incredibly stupid. She looked beside her to see the redhead holding back tears.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go for a walk." Chloe whispered as she quickly got up. "Congratulations Emily, I'm sorry I'll be back soon." She then quickly ran towards the front door. She threw her jacket and shoes on and ran outside.

Emily got up, ready to chase after her. "Don't, I've got it." Beca replied before running after her wife.

_-Christmas 2018-_

_Beca entered hers and Chloe's house out of breath. She removed her shoes and quickly ran up the stairs. "That was the last of the bags, you ready to go?" Beca looked into hers and Chloe's room. Chloe looked over at the other woman, smiling._

"_Not quite yet," she replied._

"_Did I forget something?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows._

"_No, I just want to give you your Christmas gift before we leave." Chloe got up from the bed. She walked over to her wife, carrying a small long box in her hands._

"_Chlo, not yet, let's wait until Christmas day." Beca whined._

"_No, I want you to open this now, while it's just us two." Chloe smiled, reaching her hands out and handing the box over to Beca._

"_But Christmas is in five days, why can't you wait?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow as she inspected the tiny box._

"_Just open it," Chloe sighed._

_Beca rolled her eyes as she slowly ripped the Christmas paper off the present. She looked back at her wife as though she needed approval to take the lid off the box. Chloe nodded her head, smiling._

_Beca took the lid off and remained silent as she stared inside of the tiny box. "Is this…?" She cut herself off, looking back at Chloe._

_Chloe nodded, "It is." She replied._

"_This is positive…" Beca slowly said aloud, as she held the tiny stick in her hands._

"_It is…" Chloe's smile grew a tad bigger._

"_You're…?"_

"_I am," Chloe replied._

"_I'm going to be a mom?" Beca choked out, tears slowly forming in her eyes._

"_You are," Chloe nodded once again._

"_You're pregnant?" Beca asked as though it still wasn't quite hitting her._

_Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed both of Beca's arms. "I am pregnant; you and I are going to parents. You are going to be a mother and we are going to have a son or daughter," she smiled._

_Beca dropped the pregnancy test on the ground, along with the box and grabbed Chloe into her arms. "I can't believe this," Beca cried._

"_I know babe, after a year of trying, we finally did it!" Chloe squealed._

"_I don't even know what to say Chlo," Beca sniffled. She pulled back and stared into her wife's big blue eyes._

"_You don't have to say anything, you reaction is more than enough for me." Chloe smiled. She reached down and grabbed both of Beca's hands._

_Beca shook her head. She then walked over to the bed, dragging Chloe behind her. They both sat down and Beca turned so that she was fully facing her wife. "No, that's not enough. I feel like you need to know exactly what is going through my mind right now." Beca took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She smiled at Chloe and gave both her hands a gentle reassuring squeeze._

"_Five years ago the only thing I needed in life was for you to be my wife. A year ago the only thing I wanted was for you to have a baby, to be parents together. Now, right now all I want is for this baby to be born so we can both spend the rest of our lives together loving him or her and loving each other. I love you so much Chloe Patricia Mitchell. I don't think you realize what you do to me. Every time you touch me, my heart skips a beat. Every time I get to hold you in my arms, I swear to god it takes everything inside of me to let you go. You make me so happy, and the fact that I get to be a mom with you is just the cherry on top of an already beautifully blossomed tree." Beca smiled._

"_I love you so much Beca," Chloe grabbed the other woman and pulled her back onto the bed. They both laid on their side's kissing each other. Beca pulled back and stroked the top of Chloe's head._

"_My parents are going to flip out," Beca smirked._

"_Well this is their first grandchild; it's a pretty big deal." Chloe laughed._

"_That is true," Beca sighed._

"_I can't wait to tell our families." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gently pressed her lips to it. "We should get on the road now; I don't know how much longer I can hold the news in." Chloe went to get up from the bed but was pulled back down by Beca._

"_Not just yet. I may not be the one who put that baby inside of you, but I still want to celebrate." Beca smiled perversely as she pulled the other woman on top of her. _

"_Oh my," was all Chloe could say before her lips were captured by Beca's._

-Present 2019-

Beca ran down the street after her wife. She turned her head down a side street and saw familiar red hair quickly making its way down the road. Beca jogged her way up to her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Chloe stop," Beca choked out being out of breath.

"Beca leave me alone, I just want to be alone." Chloe pulled her arm away from the other woman and continued to walk.

Beca could tell she was crying. She knew she had to do something about it, but she wasn't sure what. Not really giving her anytime to think, Beca ran after her once again.

"Chloe please talk to me." Beca once again grabbed her, pulling her back and turning her around so that they were face to face.

Chloe's eyes were red and filled with tears that were streaking down her cheeks. "Beca, just leave me the hell alone." Chloe replied angrily. She went to pull away, but Beca tightened her grip.

"No, not until you talk to me. I'm done with this Chloe, you're going to tell me what's going through your head whether you like it or not. I care about you and…" Chloe cut her off.

"Oh, so now you care?" She spat out.

Beca froze and stared at the other woman, shocked. "Excuse me?" Beca's jaw dropped. "Now I care? When have I ever not cared Chloe? How can you even say something like that?" Beca felt the anger rise up inside of her.

"All those nights you came home late wreaking of alcohol and cigarettes, all those nights you left me waiting up for you, alone. You knew I needed you and yet you always stayed away!" Chloe cried as the tears rushed through her.

"You pushed me away, Chloe. I tried so hard to get you to open up, to talk to me. One day you just stopped and instead of talking to me, you yelled at me. You yelled about everything I did. What did you expect me to do?" Beca's heart raced as she felt the familiar feeling rise up inside of her. She was going to cry and she was going to cry hard.

"I expected you to be there! You told me you'd never leave me. You promised me that we'd get through it together and as usual when things got too much for you what did you do? You fucking ran away, just like you always do Beca. You're_ exactly_ like your father." Chloe yelled.

"I'm not, how dare you say that. My father never fought for my mother. I fought for you Chloe, I fought fucking hard. But for some reason you wouldn't let me, you would just keep distancing yourself from me. For some reason you just kept pushing me further and further away." Beca cried. She couldn't believe what Chloe was saying. She hadn't felt this hurt by the other woman, ever. What came out of Chloe's mouth next though, had truly destroyed her.

"What did you expect me to do Beca? What did you expect me to do when I knew deep down inside you blamed me for the death of our unborn child!" Chloe screamed. She could barely see through her eyes as she faced her wife.

Beca froze as she silently stared at the other woman. Chloe's words had echoed inside of her head. She was speechless; she had no idea what to say. She had never blamed Chloe for what happened, why would Chloe even say something like that to her?

"Every time I looked into your eyes I could see the blame. I could see the tiny amount of hatred you had towards me for what happened. I'm not blind Beca, I could see it…I can still see it. You blame me for the miscarriage and that's why I pushed you away. I mean how could you not? I blame myself for it. It was my fucking fault, Beca. Our baby was never born because of me and now….now I have to live with this feeling inside of me. I carry it around everywhere. Whether I'm out with my friends, or watching a movie with you, the feeling sits in the pit of my fucking stomach and it just won't leave. I can't stop thinking how if I would have just done things differently, how if I would have eaten healthier or watched my diet maybe our baby would be here with us today." Chloe collapsed onto her knees as she cried.

Saying what she had been thinking for the last nine months hadn't helped how she hoped it would. She felt worse, she felt like she wanted to die right then and there.

Beca had finally fully comprehended everything Chloe had just said and slowly approached her. "Chloe," she rested a hand on the other woman's shoulder. She quickly jolted back when Chloe jumped up.

"Don't," Chloe shot out. "I need to be alone Beca. Just go home and leave me alone. Do what you're best at and leave," Chloe replied in a spiteful tone that sent chills down Beca's back. Before Beca could reply, Chloe quickly ran off once again, only this time Beca hadn't chased her. She watched her run down the street, knowing she should be going after her. But something inside of her was keeping her from doing so, something inside of her was telling her not to. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe she is just like her father.

**A/N: So yeah, everyone's suspicions have been proven correct. Of course you'll find out more through the flashbacks, but that's basically what happened that made them fall apart. Before anyone even thinks to say that miscarriages can't break couples apart, research it. Not saying any of you are thinking that, but I figure I'd better say something just in case. Anyways as usual, feedback is much appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beca had decided to go for a long walk before she went back to her father's house. Last thing she needed was having to explain what had just happened and why she couldn't stop crying. Her mind was far too clouded by thoughts of Chloe and what had just been said between them both. She was still trying to comprehend everything Chloe had just said to her, but was finding it next to impossible. Why Chloe would ever think that she blamed her for the miscarriage of their baby was beyond her knowledge.

Beca had never once even considered putting any amount of blame on Chloe. She couldn't understand how any person would blame the mother for something that was completely out of their hands. The thing that was hurting her the most about all of this was the fact that they were doing so well and then one little mishap, one trigger and everything had gone back to shit just like it first did nine months ago. All Beca wanted was to go back in time and fix things. Though even if she had the power to do so, she had no idea where she'd start.

Would she go back to the day the miscarriage happened, or would she go back to the night when she first came home and Chloe had completely ignored her? That was the night she started giving Chloe space, thinking it would help when in reality, all it did was make things worse much, much worse.

Having kids was never supposed to be an option for Beca. Then again, getting married and settling down with one person wasn't supposed to be one either. Then she met Chloe and immediately found herself wanting to do things she never expected to want to do in a million years. She never expected to look forward to going home, knowing that Chloe would be there waiting for her. Then when she would get home, right away Chloe would grab a hold of her and they'd spend their first thirty minutes together just cuddling, telling one another how their day went and how much they missed each other.

Cuddling was something Beca couldn't stand before she met the redhead. Now, it's pretty much all she thinks about. The feeling of having someone you love so much so close to you, in your arms was exhilarating. She missed how when they would be watching a movie together, right away on impulse Chloe would grab Beca's arm and put it around her own waist, snuggling into her. How Beca would kiss the top of her head and how she would tighten her hold on her whenever the redhead felt too far away. The feeling Beca would get in her stomach when Chloe was in her arms, or vice versa. The scent of Chloe, as weird as it was, Beca really missed Chloe's scent, her shampoo as well as her perfume. She just missed how whenever she was out in public and Chloe was nowhere around, she'd get a small whiff of someone wearing the same perfume and right away she'd feel the butterflies in her stomach because that was the effect Chloe had on her.

Chloe had broken Beca from what she used to be but at the same time, she fixed her. She fixed her into something better, she made her look at life and relationships in a whole new way, a way she actually loved and enjoyed. Chloe just made Beca a better person period. There was nothing more to it. Without Chloe, Beca would go back to her low-class life of one night stands and partying, and that was not something that she neither wanted nor needed.

What Beca needed was for things to go back to normal, for Chloe to love her again and for them to start over again eventually, and become a family.

_-January 2019-_

_Beca woke up from her sleeping slumber when she heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. It hadn't quite hit her of what the noise was until she heard a tiny groan. She immediately shot up and ran towards the bathroom, not even bothering to knock first._

"_What's going on, are you okay?" Beca quickly ran over to her wife, who was face first inside the toilet bowl._

_Chloe gathered just enough strength to lift her head up and give the other woman a tiny smile. "I'm fine, just a little morning sickness." She replied in a raspy tone._

"_Aw babe," Beca frowned. She got down on both knees beside Chloe and gently started rubbing her back. "Is there anything I can do that will help?" She calmly asked._

"_No, go back to bed. Don't worry about me, this is common." Chloe shook her head as her face continued to remain deep inside the toilet._

_Beca continued to gently work circles on her wife's back. "No way," she replied._

"_Babe, go to bed. It's early and I think I'm going to be awhile. There's no need for you to be up as well." Chloe finally looked up once again and stared deeply into Beca's eyes._

_Beca sighed. "Chloe, as far as I'm concerned we're in this together. Whatever you go through, I go through." She quickly changed the route of what she was trying to say when she saw Chloe raise an eyebrow at her. "I don't mean literally. I mean, if you're going to be up because you're not feeling good, then I'm going to be there right beside you doing anything and everything I can to make you feel better. We're in this together, Chloe. I'm not going anywhere, even if it is just a little morning sickness." She smiled as she brought her hand to the side of Chloe's face and pushed some hair behind her ear._

"_You're so amazing, you know that right?" Chloe couldn't help but smile as butterflies erupted inside of her, helping to push the nausea away._

"_Well duh, that's why you married me." Beca smirked._

_Chloe brought her face back to the toilet as she let out a tiny giggle. "I married you because you're amazing, sweet, smart, funny and most of all, loving in every way possible." She looked back up at her wife and smiled._

"_I love you so much," Beca leaned forward and kissed the side of her head._

"_I…" Chloe started to speak but stopped abruptly as she brought her face back to the toilet. She began gagging as she threw up. Beca frowned as she pushed the hair from her face and slowly rubbed her back._

"_Thank you," Chloe choked out._

"_Anything for the mother of our child," Beca whispered. _

_She continued to watch over the other woman, smiling as she did so. Although she knew Chloe must have felt terrible, this was the first time she had experienced morning sickness, or any symptom of the pregnancy and Beca couldn't help but smile because of how real it was all starting to feel._

"_Why are you smiling?" Chloe groaned. She looked beside her and was surprised to see the other woman smiling._

"_Because, even with your head inside of a toilet bowl and orange-greenish stuff is coming from your mouth, you're still the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Beca whispered. She leaned in once again and kissed the top of her head, letting her lips linger on her scalp. Chloe sighed in content as she felt her wife's lips against her. It surprisingly had a very calming effect on her and was helping her feel a tad better._

-Present 2019-

Beca sat on the stairs outside of her father's house, looking down on the ground. She had really enjoyed the walk because she realized something she hadn't thought about before. She remembered what Chloe had said and how right she was. Beca promised her she would stay with her no matter what, until the day she dies.

Now the fact that she was letting Chloe slip away from her really did show how little she fought for her. If there was one thing Beca Mitchell was not, she was not like her father. She loved Chloe. She would love Chloe for the rest of her life whether they were together or apart.

But it made no sense to love someone when you both are apart, which is why Beca had finally come to a realization of what Chloe had meant. She wanted Beca to fight for her. When she had run away from her not even an hour ago, Beca should have chased her, she should have stopped her. When Chloe asked for a divorce, Beca should have refused and fought for her. Instead though, she just kept her mouth shut, head down and let the sadness take over her body.

Well she wasn't going to do that again, she wasn't going to let Chloe slip any further away from her. It was time to grow up; it was time for her to show Chloe that she was staying right where she belongs, in her arms and fighting for her every day for the rest of their lives.

Beca's head snapped up as she heard footsteps approaching her. She frowned when she saw Chloe standing in front of her, tears still in her eyes.

"Hey," Beca quickly got up and stood directly in front of the other woman.

"Hi…" Chloe ducked her head, not being able to make contact with Beca.

"Listen, I know you're upset but can we talk?" Beca's heartbeat was gradually picking up speed as she carefully watched her wife.

Chloe slowly nodded, bringing her head back up to face Beca. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she whispered.

"Okay, well let's go for a walk and talk." Beca gestured down the driveway. Chloe nodded as she slowly turned back around and started to walk the other way, Beca following right behind her.

Both women walked silently, neither knowing how to start what they wanted to say to one another. Chloe's eyes focused on Beca as she continued to keep her face faced forward.

"So," Beca finally decided to break the silence. "Do you want to go first, or should I?" She asked.

Chloe stopped, making Beca stop. She looked over at her and sighed. "Do you mind if I go first?" She asked hopeful.

Beca shook her head. "I don't mind, go ahead." She shuffled her foot against the sidewalk as she waited for Chloe to speak up.

"Beca," Chloe started. She looked over at the other woman and almost melted when she could see the fear in her eyes. "I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

Beca went to open her mouth but was immediately cut off by Chloe, who was quickly shaking her head. "Let me finish, please." The other woman nodded in approval. "I was way out of hand with everything I said. What happened between us is in the past, and I don't want us to be on bad terms anymore. I know it may be hard for us, but I want us to try and at least get along during the holiday season. I mean Christmas time used to be so special for us, and there's no reason why we should continue to fight just because of the divorce. I know I make it difficult at times, but I promise I'm going to be better. I promise I'll be nicer to you. It's just hard." Chloe started to tear again as she watched Beca intently.

"It's hard to let what we used to have go, and as much as we both think it's the right thing to do, it doesn't make it any easier. So I just want to say I'm sorry, and I promise I'm going to stop being so cold towards you. What happened between us was obviously fate and…" Beca had enough with what Chloe was saying and finally cut her off.

"No," she shot out.

Chloe looked at her with confusion. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "No?" She said in a questioning tone.

Beca shook her head. "I mean no, I don't want this Chloe." Beca took a step forward, surprising the other woman. She grabbed Chloe's hands without hesitation and held them tightly in hers. "I don't want this divorce. I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry it took me so long to fight for you, but everything you said earlier finally made me realize what I was doing wrong. I wasn't fighting for you nearly as hard as I should be." Beca frowned when Chloe looked away from her.

"Look, what happened between us was a terrible thing that no couple should ever have to go through. Especially alone when they have each other, and for that I am so sorry, you'll never know how sorry I am. But I'm not going to let you go through it alone anymore. I love you so much Chloe Mitchell and that will never change. So yeah, if you don't love me anymore, then that's a different story, but if you still feel for me, the way you did before all of this happened, then let me fight for you. Please don't push me away, Chloe. I love you and nothing hurts me more than when I see you suffering." Beca bit her lip as she waited for Chloe to reply.

Chloe finally looked back at Beca, frowning. "Beca, I appreciate you saying that but so much has changed between us. I don't know if we can ever go back to what we used to be, we've been stuck in this rut for what feels like forever and honestly, I'm not sure if I even know differently at this point." Chloe went to pull her hands away but Beca wouldn't allow it.

"Chloe stop." Beca snapped. "Look at me, look into my eyes." She could feel the tears come to her as she waited. Finally, Chloe looked at her and started directly into her dark blue orbs. "Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Beca I…It's complicated." Chloe wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't expecting any of this from the other woman.

"It's not complicated so stop trying to make it that way. It's a yes or no question, do you still love me?" Beca repeated.

Chloe stared at her wife in silence. She knew the answer to the question but for some reason felt afraid to actually speak the words.

"Please Chloe, just answer me. " Beca pressed on.

Chloe let out a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. "Of course I still love you."

"Good." Beca felt so much relief seep through her body. "Because I still love you and if we both love each other, then we should be fighting for each other. You said you don't think we can ever get back to the way we used to be but look around you Chlo. The entire time we've been around my family, we've gone back to the way we used to be…" Chloe cut her off.

"Yeah but that was all show for your family and…" Beca shook her head and cut in.

"No, not from me it's wasn't. I can't speak for you, but everything I've been doing these past five days has been real. I couldn't help it; the second we walked into my parents' house I could feel it. At first, it was shocking for me and I wasn't sure what to think about. Now though, now I see that we can get it back Chloe. If we work on it, if we try hard enough we can get it all back."

Beca started to cry, the more she thought of losing Chloe the more heartbroken she felt. "I love you so much and I won't let you go. I fucked up so bad, but I'm here right now. I'm standing in front of you right now, telling you I love you and I don't want this to end. I can't live without you; I need you to be with me forever and always. Just please Chloe; please don't give up on us. Please try to remember the old days, remember when everything was okay and how perfect we were together…how perfect we are for each other." Beca finished. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she waited for an answer from Chloe.

Chloe followed Beca's actions and cried as the other woman's words hit her like a ton of bricks. All she ever wanted was for Beca to fight for her. Now that she was though, she found herself feeling scared and worried to agree. What if she agreed and got her hopes up and then things just got worse? Chloe couldn't handle losing Beca all over again, not after everything she had already been through this year.

It had suddenly hit her, had she ever truly lost Beca or had she just pushed herself so far away that she just convinced herself she had?

"Just think Chloe, think of a happy memory and tell me that we can't get that back. We can, I promise you we can." Beca pressed on, refusing to budge.

Chloe searched the street of their surroundings and was hit with a sudden memory, one that she had completely forgotten about. It wasn't much, but it certainly made her feel happy as she discretely recalled it.

_-Christmas Eve 2018-_

_Beca and Chloe exited Chloe's mother's house, hand in hand. They had decided to walk off the large meal they ate and get away from all the loud noises going on inside the house. Chloe had a large family and the fact that they had all just found out of Chloe's pregnancy made them that much louder._

"_What's on your mind?" Beca looked over at her wife and smiled. She could tell Chloe was thinking about something._

"_How do you know something is on my mind?" Chloe playfully shoved the other woman. Beca laughed as she placed an arm around Chloe's waist._

"_You make a face whenever you're thinking about something. You sort of furrow your eyebrows and bite your bottom lip, it's really cute." Beca leaned into her and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I can't believe you actually pay that close attention to me," Chloe giggled._

"_Oh please, like you don't know my faces?" Beca raised an eyebrow._

"_No, I definitely do. I guess I just never took you for someone to be that cheesy," Chloe smirked._

"_Well, you bring it out in me." Beca shrugged. She un-wrapped her arm from Chloe's waist and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Now tell me, what's on your mind?"_

_Chloe sighed. "I guess it's just all becoming so real to me. Telling our families is making it sink in more. We're going to have a baby; we're going to be a family." Chloe bit her lip as they continued to walk._

"_I guess I'm just…freaking out a bit. I mean, there's so much we haven't done yet and now with a baby, we'll have to push all of it back. We'll have to wait eighteen years before we can do any of that stuff and by that time we'll be in our late forties and too old." Chloe started to have a mini freak out the more she thought about it._

_Beca stopped abruptly, pulling the other woman with her. "This is so backwards right now," she chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out over this stuff?"_

_Chloe pouted as she looked at her wife. "Shut up, I'm not meaning to freak out but it's stuff I never even thought about until now!" She replied._

"_Listen babe," Beca grabbed the redhead and pulled her forward, into her arms and hugged her tightly. "This is just your nerves talking. All these things you are talking about, we'll have lots of time for. I mean, we have Aubrey or our parents to watch over our son or daughter if we ever decide to go on a trip. Or, we bring them with us. I mean, look at the perks of it all. We can take a trip to Disneyland every year, and we get to go watch our kid kick-ass in sports. There's always a solution for every problem, you just need to think hard enough." She smiled. She slowly rubbed Chloe's back as she rested her head on her shoulder._

"_What if we suck at parenting? I mean neither of us knows what we're doing, what If we mess up and our kid turns out to be a little monster?" Chloe could feel her chest tighten with the fear of being terrible parents swimming through her mind._

"_No one ever knows what they're doing at first. I mean look at Aubrey and Jesse. Do you think they had any idea with what they were doing? Especially Jesse, I mean that guy is a klutz and a half. Yet look at little jack, that kid is so polite and sweet." Beca reminded her._

"_Yeah that's true…" Chloe started to relax herself in Beca's hold._

"_And if we ever need help, we have Aubrey, our parents. There are so many people who will be with us, walking us through it. But I mean we'll be okay without them, we're team Bechloe for fuck sakes. We can do anything together." Beca pulled back and smiled at her. She pushed a strand of hair from her face and leaned forward, gently kissing her._

_Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she pulled away. "I can't believe you just mashed our names together and made us into a team." She shook her head jokingly._

_Beca shrugged. "Because that's what we are Chloe, we're a team. I love you and you love me, and as long as we both love each other, we can get through anything and I mean anything together. Don't forget that, okay?" Beca gave her a small smile._

_Chloe nodded and bit her bottom lip once again. "What now?" Beca asked._

"_Now I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and how much I love you. You complete me Beca Mitchell, and without you I don't know what I would do." She smiled._

"_We complete each other Chloe, and I promise that as long as I'm alive and well, you'll never have to find out what life would be like without me. As long as I'm here, I will always do my best to take care of you and hold you up when you're falling down. Okay?" Beca asked hopeful._

_Chloe raised her hand and cupped Beca's cheek. "I'm so lucky. I love you so much Beca, I'm so happy to be having this baby with you, you have no idea." Chloe replied._

"_Trust me, I have an idea." She smiled. She then leaned forward and kissed Chloe one last time before grabbing her hand and continuing onwards, making their way down the street._

-Present 2019-

Chloe bit her lip as she stared into Beca's eyes. Beca knew she was thinking, but was feeling worried because she had no idea what she was thinking about.

Finally Chloe inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She cleared her throat and slowly reached her hand out, grabbing Beca's. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Beca choked her tears out as she quickly shook her head. "I won't Chloe, I promise." She gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's going to be a lot of work," Chloe reminded her.

Beca nodded. "I know, but I'm willing to work overtime to get things back to the way they used to be." Without thinking Beca grabbed Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. It was their first time hugging in months when no one was around to witness, and everything about it felt right. Beca had never felt so relieved in her life. Now that she had a second chance, there was no way in hell she was going to fuck it up. She was going to do everything she could to fix things between them, no matter what.

Chloe stayed silent as she rested her head against Beca's shoulder. She finally nodded her head as she pulled back and looked into the other woman's eyes. "Okay, then let's do this. I still love you, and I don't want to lose you Beca, so let's do this. Let's fix our marriage." She finished.

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry it's been awhile. I just started feeling better and feeling okay enough to write. I want to thank everyone for the get well wishes, you're all so sweet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially now that everyone can relax, Chloe and Beca are going to work on their marriage. It will be tough for a while, but they'll get there again, don't you worry! As usual, thanks for read and feedback is much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I have been working loads (Christmas is nearing) and been sick all over again. But here is an update and hopefully I will get back to my regular schedule. I obviously want it finished before Christmas. Remember to leave some feedback! Thanks again for reading. **

_-March 2019-_

_Chloe was lying on her back in the ultrasound room with Beca sitting beside her, nervously holding her hand._

"_Are you okay?" Chloe looked over at her wife and couldn't help but smile as she watched her biting her lip._

"_I'm fine," Beca shrugged, her voice going higher than she intended._

"_You're not fine you're nervous, I can tell." She gave Beca's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze._

_Beca sighed in defeat. Chloe knew her too well; she couldn't even lie to her if she did want to. "I just always get nervous about these appointments," she frowned._

"_Why?" Chloe titled her head to the side and looked at her wife in confusion._

"_Because I'm always going to be worried about you and the baby, I can't help it," Beca shrugged._

_Chloe's face lit up with a tiny smile that immediately made Beca's face light up with red. "You're so cute, how do you stand yourself?"_

"_Shut up," Beca chuckled._

"_I'll shut up when you stop being cute." Chloe stuck her tongue out at the other woman._

_Beca went to open her mouth but was interrupted when she saw the door opening and a tall woman with dark brown hair walking inside._

"_Hello ladies," she smiled._

"_Hello Dr. Nixon," Chloe smiled. _

"_Hey," Beca chimed in._

"_How are we both doing today?" She smiled as she approached Chloe._

"_Good, except Beca is worried." Chloe smirked._

"_Shut up," Beca immediately whined._

_Dr. Dixon laughed as she shook her head. "You two are probably my favorite couple I've ever had come in here." She smiled as she grabbed a tubed bottle from her drawer. "What are you worried about, Beca?"_

_She then approached Chloe, who had her shirt lifted half way up her body and began squeezing jelly onto it. _

"_Just the baby and my wife," Beca mumbled._

"_But why are you worried?" Dr. Dixon grabbed transducer probe and placed it on top of Chloe's stomach. "Chloe, you're starting to get quite the bump since your last appointment," she smiled as she began pushing it around over her stomach._

"_I know," Chloe smiled proudly._

"_Anyways, what is making you worried?" She turned her head back to face Beca._

_Beca shrugged. "It's my first time going through this and I just want everything to be perfect is all."_

"_Beca, try not to worry. I know you and Chloe are going to be new parents, but just try to keep positive in the whole matter and I'm sure everything will work out." Dr. Dixon smiled as she looked over at the smaller TV beside Chloe's head. "In fact, look over at the screen." She gestured to it with her head._

_Beca and Chloe both watched the screen intently. "You're eighteen weeks now, so we'll be able to see the babies formation more clearly."_

_Beca's jaw dropped as she saw how developed their baby looked. It's tiny head along with its tiny body. She looked over at Chloe, who also had a giant grin on her face. Chloe looked over at her. "That's our baby," she whispered._

"_It is," Beca nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I can already tell they're going to be one good looking kid, just like their mother." She mumbled._

_Chloe snorted and shook her head. "See, how can you say you're not cute?" _

"_Looks like the heartbeat is normal," Dr. Dixon smiled at both of them. "And good news, I'll be able to give you your due date as well," she added._

"_Wow," Chloe watched in amazement, eyes wide and filled with excitement._

"_I just have a few more tests to run, and I'll be right back. I'll bring you a printed photo as well," Dr. Dixon got up from her chair. Both of them nodded and watched as she left the room._

"_So want to make a bet on what the due date will be?" Beca sighed as she stared at her wife._

_Chloe giggled. "You're ridiculous."_

"_So is that a no or…?"_

"_Oh, it's so on. That doesn't change the fact that you're ridiculous though." Chloe stuck her tongue out._

"_Shut up," Beca laughed. "So what do you think?"_

_Chloe scrunched her face as she began to tally the days in her head. "I'm going to go with…September 17__th__, she finished._

"_Hm okay, I was thinking end of August." Beca smirked._

"_Choose an exact day or it doesn't count babe," Chloe rolled her eyes._

"_Fine," Beca muttered. "August 31__st__," she smiled._

"_Okay, want to make it interesting?" Chloe bit her lip in excitement._

_Beca raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"_

"_Closest to the date gets to name him or her?" Chloe asked._

_Beca clapped her hands in excitement. "This is the exact reason I married you!" She laughed._

"_You married me because I like to make bets on our unborn child?" Chloe asked confused._

_Beca shook her head. "Because only you would want to leave naming our baby to the winner of a bet, and I think that's pretty fucking awesome if you ask me." Beca once again leaned forward and kissed gently on her lips._

"_So you agree?" Chloe laughed._

"_I do indeed," Beca nodded._

"_Great so if I win and it's a girl, I'm naming her Shay." Chloe smirked._

_Beca immediately groaned. "Chloe," she whined. "You're not naming our baby after your celebrity crush." She pouted._

"_Oh you already agreed, too late. I so am." Chloe laughed as she watched her wife. "But who knows, you may win and I won't be able to." She shrugged._

"_Fine, if I win and it's a boy, I'm naming him Mitch." Beca retorted._

"_Beca, you are not naming our kid "Mitch Mitchell" that's just cruel." Chloe rolled her eyes._

"_If you get to name her Shay, then I get to name him Mitch." Beca shrugged innocently._

_Chloe let out a loud irritated sigh. "You're such an asshole," she muttered._

"_An asshole you love," Beca added._

"_Maybe…"_

_Beca went to retort but once again was cut off when she saw the door opening. "Okay, so everything looks good. Here's the picture," Dr. Dixon handed Chloe a large yellow envelope._

"_Thank you," Chloe smiled. _

"_And I have the due date confirmed for you both," she added._

"_What is it?" Chloe and Beca both yelled in sync, not missing a beat._

_Dr. Nixon took a step back, being confused by their forwardness. "Sorry, we'd love to know please and thank you." Chloe corrected them both when she saw the weird look she was getting from the other woman._

"_Your baby is due to be born September 12__th__," Dr. Dixon replied._

"_Hah," Chloe immediately yelled and stuck her index finger at her wife, making Beca roll her eyes._

"_Am I missing something?" Dr. Dixon looked back and forth between both women._

"_Beca and I made a bet on the due date and whoever was closest gets to pick the babies name when it's born." Chloe smiled proudly._

"_Wow," Dr. Dixon smirked. "I repeat you two are my favorite couple that has ever come in here," She laughed._

"_We try," Chloe shrugged. She playfully rolled her eyes when she saw her wife pouting. "I tell you what babe; you can pick the middle name." She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards her._

_Beca smiled as she leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Mitch it is then," she mumbled._

"_Beca," Chloe went to slap her but what too slow. Beca quickly jumped backwards, laughing. _

"_Wait till I get out of this robe," Chloe shook her head._

"_Oh don't excite me," Beca winked._

"_Okay, well I'll leave you two alone and let you get your stuff together." Dr. Nixon quickly cut in, walking towards the door. "No sex on the desk," she yelled before walking out of the room. Beca and Chloe looked over at each other and had a fit of laughter. Chloe smiled as Beca helped her get up from the bed. One of the things she loved most about Beca was that no matter where they were or what they were doing, she always had a way of making it interesting and fun._

-Present 2019-

Beca groaned as she attempted to tie her laces on her skates. Chloe walked in and smirked as she watched her wife struggling.

"Still having trouble with that, huh?" She approached her.

"Chlo, it could be ten years from now and I'll still have trouble doing my own skates up." Beca pouted as she gestured towards her skates, hoping the other woman would take the hint.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she got down on one knee in front of the other woman. A couple of days had passed since her and Beca's fallout, and things had been going pretty smooth between them. Chloe still wasn't 100% comfortable with Beca, but she was a lot further than she was two days ago. In fact, things had gotten good enough that they had actually fallen asleep cuddling one another for the first time in months and not to Chloe's surprise, it was the best sleep she had since in ages.

"You owe me," Chloe looked up at her wife and smirked as she grabbed the other woman's laces.

"Whatever you say Bunbun," Beca smirked.

Chloe shook her head as she continued to tie her skates. Beca looked down and stared at the other woman. She had felt so relieved that they were finally getting along and that so far, nothing had ruined what they had going or changed Chloe's mind.

Chloe pulled away and stood up. "There, you're good to go. Not that you won't still fall on your face but at least you won't have loose skates in the midst of it all." She smiled as she reached her hand out, helping Beca up.

"Hey, I've gotten a lot better since we first started doing this." Beca whined.

"Oh I agree, instead of falling and bringing us both down, you learned to fall on your own." Chloe laughed as she saw the other woman attempt to slap her but almost fall. "Point proven," Chloe added.

"Shut up," Beca mumbled, knowing how right her wife was.

Chloe smiled as she reached her hand out. Beca still felt thrown off whenever the other woman would make an attempt at any physical contact, but she quickly reminded herself of what was happening and grabbed Chloe's hand. They both walked to the ice rink and took their time as they stepped onto it. Chloe burst out into laughter as she watched Beca attempt to keep herself up.

"It's not funny," Beca screeched as she almost fell over.

"Oh trust me, from my point of view it's pretty damn funny." Chloe held Beca's hand tightly, attempting to help her keep her balance.

Beca had finally gotten the hang of it as they slowly made their way around the rink. "So," Chloe looked over at her wife and smiled.

"So?" Beca looked over at Chloe then quickly down at her feet as she attempted to keep her balance.

"This is nice," Chloe gently squeezed Beca's hand. "I forgot what this felt like."

"What do you mean?" Beca finally got enough balance and felt confident enough to look over at Chloe.

"I mean, I forgot what having fun felt like." Chloe shrugged as they continued to glide across the ice.

Beca couldn't help but smile. "You're having fun?" She hadn't heard Chloe say she was having fun since before the miscarriage had happened.

"I am," Chloe nodded. "Aside from the whole watching you almost eat shit every ten seconds, just being here…with you…is fun." Chloe replied shyly.

Beca bit her lip as she watched Chloe. She then took the chance and slowly stopped herself on the ice, bringing Chloe to a halt. "What?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca cleared her throat as she stared into Chloe's eyes. Her eyes trailed down to her lips as she brought herself closer. She didn't know what exactly was giving her the confidence to do what she was about to do, but the fact that Chloe was also leaning forward was making it a whole lot easier.

Just as their lips were about to attach though, Chloe went flying as someone accidentally ran into her. Beca lost her balance and fell backwards onto her back. She quickly got up though and looked over at Chloe, who seemed to be alright. She watched as the guy who looked to be in his late teens swiftly got up and went to skate away. Without really thinking, or even knowing how she did it. Beca followed his actions and quickly got up without any issues.

"What the hell dude," Beca yelled after him. She quickly made her way over to him and grabbed onto his jacket.

"What the…" The man looked back and saw Beca. "What are you doing?" He attempted to brush her off.

"You can't just run into someone like that and not even check if they're okay, asshole. That's so rude." Beca snapped as she pointed back at her wife.

"She looks fine to me," the man looked behind her and shrugged.

"That's great," Beca replied sarcastically. "But a sorry would have been polite, and even just asking if she was okay is just a human thing to do. I mean who raised you, Satan?" Beca glared at him.

The man was speechless as he stared at Beca. He shook his head and frowned. "You're right, I'm sorry." He mumbled. Beca let go of him in shock, surprised he had listened so easily. He then skated his way back to Chloe, who was also speechless. "Hey look, I'm sorry about running into you like that and not checking on you. Are you okay?" He asked in a shameful tone.

Chloe nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." He then held his hand out and helped Chloe back up.

"Okay, I'm glad." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You can go back to skating now, sorry if my wife scared you." Chloe smirked.

"It's fine, she did have a point." The guy smiled. "Anyways, sorry again."

"No problem, have a good night." Chloe nodded. The guy then waved and continued to skate off, avoiding eye contact with Beca.

Beca made her way over to Chloe and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than him," Chloe smirked as she gestured to the guy who was talking to his friends.

"What do you mean?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Beca, you just asked him if the dark lord raised him," Chloe giggled.

"Well come on, how rude do you have to be?" Beca replied defensively.

"Oh, he totally deserved it. I'm just laughing at what you said," Chloe smiled as she shook her head in amusement.

"I'm just happy you're okay," Beca mumbled.

"I'm fine, and after that whole show I'm more than convinced you're going to make a great mom one day." Chloe froze as soon as the words escaped her lips.

Beca mentally screamed curse words in her head. Chloe was doing so well, but she knew one little reminder could possibly erase all the good things they had going.

Chloe could feel the sadness attempt to creep back inside of her as she looked around panicking. Before she could do or say anything though, Beca quickly grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

Chloe tensed as she felt the other woman's arms around her. It wasn't something she was used to having when she was about to have a tiny breakdown. This time though, the breakdown wasn't coming. Instead, she found herself relaxing into Beca's arms and the miniature anxiety attack she usually gets afterwards was being pushed away as she felt Beca's calm and steady heartbeat against her chest. Chloe took a deep break and dug her face into the crook of Beca's neck.

Beca tightened her grip when she felt Chloe digging her face into her. She continued to make circles on her back. She wasn't sure if she was helping the other woman, but she sure as hell was trying.

Eventually Chloe pulled back and gave her wife a tiny smile. "Thank you," Chloe whispered.

"For what?" Beca tilted her head in confusion.

"For being here and for what you just did. This is the first time I've had a slip like that and not broken down. I don't think you realize how much you just helped me." Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat. "You just made me feel safe Beca, being in your arms for the first time in a long time reminded me that I'm safe, and that I'm not alone." Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's hands.

Beca smiled as she gently squeezed the other woman's hands. "You have no idea what that means to me, Chloe."

"I think I have an idea," Chloe whispered. She knew exactly how Beca was feeling, because in that moment. The moment that they were both standing in front of one another, Chloe felt the same way. She felt home.

_-April 2019_

_Beca ran through the emergency doors and towards the front desk. She smacked her hands onto the surface, making he receptionist jump in shock._

"_I'm here for my wife, Chloe Mitchell." Beca's heart raced as she watched the woman type something into her computer._

_The other woman was cut off before she could reply though. "Beca," a voice rang through her head. Beca looked over and saw Aubrey standing in front of her, frowning._

"_Where is she?" Beca quickly approached her._

"_She's in room 213," Aubrey's tone was barely audible._

"_And the baby?" Beca could barely speak the words, afraid to know the answer._

"_I think you need to go see her," Aubrey shook her head._

"_Aubrey, answer me. Is the baby…?" Beca bit her lip as she searched the blonde's eyes for an answer._

"_Go see Chloe, she needs you." Aubrey whispered as she felt tears creeping through her eyes. Beca took a deep breath before walking away from her. She ran towards room 213 and slowly opened the door. Her heart dropped when she saw Chloe sitting in the hospital bed, eyes red._

"_Chloe are you okay?" Beca quickly ran to her wife._

"_Where were you?" Chloe's voice was broken from all the crying she had done._

"_I came as soon as I got your voicemail," Beca frowned when Chloe refused to make eye contact with her. "I was interviewing a new DJ and had my phone off," Beca knew it was no excuse but unfortunately it was the truth. _

"_Chlo…what happened… is the baby?" Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and patiently waited for an answer she knew she did not want to hear._

"_It's gone. Whatever it was is gone," Chloe whispered as she finally looked over at Beca._

_Beca took a step back in shock as she felt tears making their way through her eyes. "I don't understand. We were just in here two weeks ago and everything was fine," Beca choked out._

"_I don't understand either," Chloe felt the tears build inside of her again. "One minute I was fine and the next I had blood coming from me and was in an excruciating amount of pain." Beca brought herself close to Chloe, grabbing a hold of her._

"_I just don't know what happened. I thought I did everything right, I thought everything was going to be perfect." Chloe sobbed into Beca's shoulder._

"_Me too," Beca whispered as she felt Chloe's tears soak through her shirt. She was in a fair amount of pain at the moment but she knew that no matter what she was feeling, Chloe was feeling twenty times worse._

_A knock at the door brought them both to a halt as they watched Dr. Dixon entering. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she frowned. "I can come back later." She went to leave but was stopped by Chloe._

"_I don't understand how this happened?" Chloe asked in a small voice._

_Dr. Dixon quickly shook her head and approached both women. "Chloe, no one ever really knows why these things happen. A lot of the time they just do. You did everything the way you were supposed to okay? The important thing to remember is that this isn't yours or Beca's fault. It's no one's fault." Her heart broke as she watched Beca rub circles into Chloe's back, attempting to calm her down._

"_I had to have done something wrong, there's no other explanation for it." Chloe cried._

"_Chloe, there's nothing you did that was wrong. I assure you. From what you've told me, you were nothing but careful and healthy. Sometimes, this just happens. It's a cruel and terrible thing, but there is no way to prevent it unfortunately." She frowned._

_Chloe continued to cry the more she thought about it. Beca pressed her lips to the top of her head, as she attempted to sooth her._

"_It's okay Chlo, it'll be okay. I promise." She whispered._

"_I'll give you two some privacy and come back later." Dr. Dixon slowly made her way to the door. She then turned back around and faced both girls ocne again. "I'm so sorry this happened; let me know if there is anything I can do to help." She finished before making her way back outside._

_Beca tightened her hold on Chloe as she felt the other woman break down in her arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner," Beca cried. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." _

_Chloe didn't say anything; instead she just continued to let herself cry in Beca's arms, letting it all out. In that moment, she knew what happened was terrible, and she was completely heartbroken. But as long as she had Beca by her side, she knew she'd eventually be okay; she knew that as long as Beca was around, she'd never feel alone._


End file.
